Prince of Poverty, Queen of Hearts
by Crooked
Summary: Kairi is the most popular girl in school, but when her love is the lowest of the low, can she show him how to become her prince? [SoraxKairi. AU. Mild Lang.]
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

_Title_: Weirder than the Weirdoes

_Summary_: Kairi is the most popular girl in school, but when her love is faced with the lowest of the low, will she be able to make him be her prince? (SoraxKairi. AU.)

_Author's Note_: I couldn't help myself…I read over the story again and didn't like it. So I'm remaking it. Please enjoy.

_Disclaimer_: NOT MINE, for goodness sake…

_Chapter 1_: Curiosity Killed the Cat.

--

A dark shadow moved in the night.

A whisper, a movement, blending in the quiet evening breeze that spoke of dark secrets. Waiting, pulsing. It watched with a single bright sapphire orb, smoothly transferring this way and that, before dashing off into the road. Once across, it ducked into the darkness again before swiftly and quietly darting down the street. A low rumble filtered through its throat at the sight of movement, to which he halted and became like a statue. Two figures came, laughing and talking loudly. A man, a woman.

The figure growled for a moment, but did not move. They passed by it, not even seeing him from the cover of the night. Without another sound, it moved again as they vanished off in the distance, moving over a wall that blocked out from a garden. Silent steps brought it up to a backyard, where flat green grass and a lush pond reflected the bright, pure moon. A black nose raised towards the pale disk, sniffing slight before snorting, as if confirming something.

It then dashed up to a large building, a mansion, before catching an edge and leaping. There were two stories before the shadow reached where it desired, a reflective window. White, lacy curtains were pulled to reveal what was inside, the figure pressing against the glass as claws scrapped against it. What was inside, however, did not stir. Crimson glowing locks were sprawled out on the silk pillow, a curled up form sleeping soundly.

Her smooth, cinnamon skin, looking ever so perfect under the silver glow of the moon. The apricot-colored camisole and shorts held her figure wonderfully, making the creature's heart envy for her angelic-like appearance.

The shadow whimpered a bit, a gaze of longing and despair casting over the young woman.

"Hopeless…" it growled, falling backwards.

Forever, into the darkness of nothingness.

--

If there was one thing she was doomed for all life, it would be curiosity.

And, like all theatrical scholars say, curiosity killed the cat. But how could Kairi resist? It wasn't like the whole idea was a bad thing, she was so popular they would probably praise her for doing this. Her friends pushed her and she let herself be dragged, despite all her complaining. She _wanted_ to do it, no matter how much she kicked and screamed. And boy, did she _want _it. She'd always seen him from a distance, seen him in the halls with his head held proud and strong, his powerful strides making him float. Young, silent and intelligent, she couldn't deny her secret attraction to him.

Oh, she probably would say what his name should, shouldn't she?

His name was Sora.

And boy, besides being the mysterious and dark master he appeared to be, he was also considered the freak of the school. People would tell that he would conduct these weird rituals at his house, choosing victims every month at the full moon. She'd heard that he changed into a vampire at night and stalked whichever prey decided to speak to him first that day, therefore no one would talk to him. Then there came the rumor of him being a murderer. Kairi had no clue where that one came from, but even _that_ was digested and laughed at for a few days before dwindling away.

To sum it all up, everyone hated him.

Even _she_ had to admit he was a little…weird. He was mute, glared a lot and blew everyone out of the water when it came academically. Even physically. No one played soccer with him anymore, either, just because he broke a kid's nose the last time he was challenged. Of course, he didn't really care if he pushed the limits on hurting anyone, but it was soccer. That _had_ to say something.

But, besides all that, Kairi always enjoyed to tease him, along with her friends: Selphie (her ultimate best buddy), would often try to get him to do ridiculous stunts. He, of course, would brush her off like she didn't exist. It was funny for them all the way he acted around her, because Kairi knew better than anyone else he wouldn't dare hurt a girl. Perhaps he was just shy, too, and it made him look awfully cute. Yuna, Paine and Rikku (her other buds) would try to come up to him, but he'd be gone before they even knew it. He ran away from girls! It was _so_ funny.

"I'd say it's time _you_ do something," Selphie said, patting the redhead's shoulder, "I'm he'd _love_ be teased by you!"

Kairi rolled her eyes, unable to help herself. "Puh-_lease_, Selph, if there's anyone in this world he hates more, it's probably me," she replied, opening her locker, "Just because I'm popular and he's not."

"You don't _know_ that, though…" Selphie continued, grinning a bit as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh yes I do. Look how he acts around _you!_ He practically won't talk to you, let alone let himself be teased," Kairi replied as she got a stack of books. She hated school. She wanted to ditch, but her father promised that he'd chop her head off the next time she even dared to go out of school campus without permission. Boy, she hated him, too.

"That doesn't mean anything! I'm no one compared to you, missy, and you should know that better than anybody. Ansem practically falls at your feet!" she exclaimed.

Kairi flinched. She also hated being reminded of Ansem. The pizza-face, foreigner prick who thought he owned her. It drove her beyond the edge the way he acted around her, calling her crap like 'Princess of the Heart' and junk like that. It was enough to make her sick.

"Please try to refrain from speaking his name around me," Kairi growled, slamming her locker closed and making way to her next class.

"Oh, so sorry…I thought you actually _enjoyed_ his sadistic love for you," Selphie scoffed, knowing she was getting one Kairi's buttons.

"Hardly. I wish he would just fall off a cliff and do us _all_ a favor," the redhead replied, but was cut short when she knocked into something. Books were thrown everywhere and she collapsed on her side, yelping.

"Oi, watch where you're going, stupid!" Selphie snapped, stabbing a finger at the offender.

Groaning through her teeth, Kairi glanced up to notice a large, sapphire orbs glaring down at her, saying nothing. His towering stature made him seem like a lion compared to her, his spiky brunet locks swaying a bit. Sora. The young woman paused for a moment, captured by his gaze, before stumbling to her feet, the boy crouching over to help collect her books.

"Oh no, it's fine. You can go ahead," Selphie said, but her expression displayed pure annoyance.

"…" Sora stared at her before grunting and striding off, as if nothing had happened. Murmurs in the hall formulated as he departed, the students making way a path for him, as to not be touched. Kairi gazed at his back, for but an instant before sighing and turning back. She gathered her things and stood up again, feeling her stomach churning.

"Almost had your books touched by the freak, that was a close one," the brunette said, a makeshift sigh escaping her lips.

"What're you guys afraid of? That he's going to spread his _cooties?_" Kairi grumbled as she walked faster.

"The idea has possibilities," Selphie replied, a smirk playing across her lips. Oh dear, another rumor to be made.

_Why can't they just shut up?_ She asked herself, but dared not say it aloud. Someone just might think that she actually like him, and that was something that would be more or less a crime. She had worked hard to get where she was, and it'd be the last thing she'd do if she chose to loose her 'most popular' status now. But that's where her problem started. She _wanted_ that bloody boy, and the fact that he was so un-popular was a difficulty. But what could a girl do?

"I'll see you in choir," Selphie said as she walked off for her algebra class, "And I'll be sure to think up of something for you to do to him. It'll be awesome, you'll see!"

"…" Kairi said nothing, but her heart was pumping at the thought of him.

Maybe she _should_ do something….

--

Kairi _hated_ Choir.

Despite the fact that she loved to sing, she hated all the stupids who thought they could, but really couldn't. It was ridiculous. She herself _knew_ she could, she'd been singing all her life and everybody else _knew_ she could, but then people would try and copy her and it wouldn't work. She was with the sopranos—along with five other kids who sang like frogs. Cracked voices scattered along the song and it nearly drove her insane.

Selphie stood beside her, lip-syncing, but her eyes were somewhere else. Continuously, she glanced backwards at Sora who was with the baritones and kept elbowing the redhead in the side. Kairi glared at her, but couldn't help but also gaze back at him…at least _once_ in awhile. He, of course, had a beautiful voice that she hadn't expected; Sora's melodic tone could hypnotize practically any girl, and therefore mostly boys had to stand around him. They'd deny it, naturally, but it was still wondrous how smooth and rich his deep tune could spark her attention. She could listen to that voice all day.

At last (and _finally_) the song was finished, the voices lowering before the teacher, Mr. Montgomery, tapped his stick-thing on the stand and said, "Well done. We should be on schedule for our rehearsal, which is in two weeks. The Homecoming Dance is in three."

The students cheered, talking amongst themselves with buzzed excitement. Homecoming Week was one of the largest events of the school year, and Kairi, who was apart of Student Council, was rigid with enthusiasm for what was to come. She was able to have a lot of say in what happened, including the decorations and accommodations for the dance, and what was planned for the week. To say it all, she was _stoked_.

"All right, all right," the teacher said as he waved his conductor's wand, "Settle down. I know you're very excited, and since it's the case, I've come up with a special activity for today."

"Show Sora how to use hair gel?" one student asked, snickers formulating across the room.

"Speak for yourself," the brunet retorted.

"No, Demyx, Sora, this isn't a salon, no matter _how_ ridiculous your hair is," Mr. Montgomery replied, hoots and hollers coming from everyone, "But rather, since so few of you actually _know_ how to dance, then I've decided to show it to you the classical way. All these 'rad' new dances are hardly what they used to be. Majestic. Graceful. And I'll show you how to do it."

The class groaned, but he seemed not to notice. Stands and chairs were moved, creating a large circle in the center of the room. Men were on one half with the ladies on the other, the only problem being who had the guts to go first. Mr. Montgomery was in the middle, looking expectedly on each side and said, "Well? Who's willing to try first?"

All the boys stepped back, save Sora, who didn't move an inch. Selphie snickered, Kairi suddenly knowing what she was about to pull but realized it was too late. The brunette shoved the other out into the circle, making her gasp. She nearly ran into Sora, too, if she hadn't straightened herself up just in time. He glared down at her, or so it seemed, and didn't even flinch. Cool and confident as usual.

"Ah, good," the teacher replied, coming up to the two, "Now, stand closer to each other, don't be afraid. There you go. Arm on the shoulder, her waist, there! Very good."

Now Kairi couldn't help _but_ to blush as he took her hand, the teacher running back to start the record. A sort of waltz-type tune began to flow out, Sora not moving whatsoever, and the redhead practically sweating her little butt off.

"Now _move_ to the music, like water," Mr. Montgomery said, moving his hands a bit.

Sora sighed and began to move, Kairi not expecting it and tripped. She caught herself luckily, blushing like mad. The burnet rolled his eyes, stomping over to the record player and kicking the table it rested upon. The class jumped, as did the disk, until a far more different, more smooth and much like the teacher had describe before. Like water. A silver river. Sora then came back to Kairi, taking her hand and whirling about.

She gasped, trying to keep up with the amazing grace that he had, only to fall upon several occasions. Mind you, it wasn't that the redhead was necessarily _bad_ at it…it was just…he was so damn _good_.

"She's definitely a goner," someone grunted on the sidelines.

Kairi was about to say something to retort to him, but Sora moved so that the two people were blocked by his body. They were across the room in a moment, the brunet's technique so beautiful that it made a swan look dusty. He then lifted her, swirling and then setting down, taking her hand and whirling her about again. At last, the song was over, Sora releasing her as she fell back right next to Selphie with a face in close resemblance to cherries. She was held there for a second, her mind still in the movement of the dance.

"Good job," Selphie whispered to her, a smirk lining her features.

Sora then moved back to his place, once again his appearance seeming as if nothing had happened. Someone gave him an obnoxious whistle, yet he appeared completely oblivious to it. He plopped down in a chair, throwing a piece of gum into his mouth.

"That was excellent!" the teacher exclaimed, jumping into the circle, "See? It's not that hard! Who's next?"

"I am," Selphie said, stomping into the circle.

Several men attempted to get in, only one prevailing: Irene. He grinned in a somewhat suggestive look, but only received a snort from the brunette. She snatched his hand, lifting it up and began to dance. Kairi, however, still had her eyes locked on Sora, unable to turn away. Though he was quiet, though he was uncaring for others…why did he do that? She had just thought he might stare at her for a second when she was put in the circle, snort and stomp off. But no! He had…_danced_ with her. Not only danced, but…was bloody good at it.

Sapphire eyes suddenly shot up, breaking Kairi's trance and she shifted her head. He then glanced down again, making Kairi bring her attention back.

Maybe _that_ was it…maybe she could make _him_ popular.

Kairi grinned.

--

"Okay, so what I was thinking," Selphie began, leaning over the coffee table, "Was that you would dump a water bucket on his head and see how much gel he puts on his head!"

Kairi stared at her for a moment, leaning back in the red, velvet chair. "I can hardly believe you just said that," the redhead finally said as she snatched her Starbucks and took a sip.

"What're you talking about? It'd be great!" she exclaimed, obviously not thinking of the consequences. If Kairi even _dared_ to attempt a stunt like that, she'd be in a Sora headlock with a Sora fist in her stomach in about two seconds.

"I was thinking a bit something less…_physical_," the other said, her gaze a bit distant, "Something that would do more than just last a day…"

"Like shaving his head?" Selphie suggested and Kairi sighed. Here, at the Starbucks Coffee shop, the two girls would gossip much about the school and blow off the afternoon, at least until they were so buzzed from the caffeine they _had_ to leave. The people at the register knew them well—they came there practically every afternoon.

"No, more like…asking him to the Homecoming Dance," the redhead replied, cocking her head a bit.

"_WHAT?!_" the cry made Kairi jerk, and the rest of the people in the store turn their heads. "Are you _crazy?!_"

"Sh-sh, Selphie," Kairi snapped, putting a finger to her lips, "Shut **up**."

"You're insane to do such a thing! What would _Ansem_ say?!" the brunette wailed, nearly spilling her own cup.

"I don't _care_ what Ansem says, besides…you wanted me to do something like this, so…" the other replied, sinking in her seat.

"B-but…what would the _school_ say?" she continued, throwing her hands about.

"…They would love me, I'll show them, I'll make him popular," Kairi responded with a wicked grin, "Moreso because he'll be on the soccer team."

"You're going to get Coach William to recruit him? How?" the brunette asked, seeming far more interested now.

The redhead took another sip of her coffee, feeling extremely confident, and replied, "Oh…I have my ways. It'll be a piece of cake."

"And what about the Frantic Four?" Selphie asked, looking a bit worn.

Kairi rolled her eyes at the mere thought of the 'Frantic Four'. The four greatest morons of that bribed school—Ansem, his cousin Xemnas, girlfriend Maleficent (couldn't guess where she got _that_ nickname), and a the blue-haired Saix. They practically owned the Destiny High Academy, being it bribes, kids or teachers, they were the macho of the macho. Kairi hated them, too, and tried to stay away from them as much as possible. Ansem wanted her because of her body and her confidence, Xemnas scoffed at her antics for being so rebellious and Maleficent despised her because she wanted Ansem. Blue man didn't really notice her, thank the Lord.

"They'll just have to deal," Kairi finally replied, hoping that with this action, Ansem would finally get off of her case. Doubtful, but hopeful.

"Okay…what do you plan to do?" her friend at last asked, knowing no other choice.

"Well…since our dance in Choir, I believe I have a reason to ask him," she responded, and when Selphie raised her eyebrows in a questioning expression, Kairi continued: "I'll ask him sometime soon. Getting him nice n' early would refrain from Ansem trying to get his dibs on me."

"I see…what if he says no?"

"Oh, I'll make sure he won't."

--

How does one expect to ask someone else on a date when that person is surrounded by a blonde?

A very cute, shy and innocent blonde at that?

Kairi stared at her across the classroom, glaring, hoping, that just for one second, that mind powers would be granted to her so that she would just leave Sora's side. The new student been glued to him since they first entered into the building, and it made her want to open up a can of whoop-ass on her. The girl looked around, seeming a tensed and anxious, and leaned further into the burnet while gripping his shirt. He glanced at her and patted her head in reassurance, making her smile as a response. The redhead growled, snapping her pencil in half. Boy, she hated when things went wrong, she really did.

She had already noticed this morning the little girl following around Sora like a shadow, nearly tripping on his heels she was so close. He seemed _almost_ not to notice her, that sweet, amazing confidence that he always had being no different…but she would ask him things and he would respond. She would tug at his shirt and he would ask her what was wrong. He would sit down and she would sit down right next to him. It drove Kairi _crazy_.

Mr. Montgomery had introduced her as Naminé, a young and sweet child that had come from some public school and that would be joining them as a second year. The same Kairi was in, along with Sora, which made it even more difficult. She would have to be sure to know this little angel, or else it might be her doom to ever get Sora to go to Homecoming with her.

However, Naminé was indeed in choir with the brunet and herself, and this was her big shot.

"We've been practicing a few songs for our upcoming rehearsal," the teacher said, handing her a few sheets, "Look them over, try to sing some and then come back to me for any questions. I assure you our classmates will assist you, also, if you have any problems."

"Like fr—" Demyx began, but Kairi smacked him with her book before could finish. He fell out his chair wailing, the redhead situating herself as if nothing had happened. She was already pumped with rage to begin with and taking out on some idiot helped her considerable. At least for awhile.

"Kairi," Mr. Montgomery stated, coming up to her stand.

"Forgive me, most of the things that come out of his mouth are quite inappropriate," she replied, adding a clean-cut tone to her voice. Perfect angel. She couldn't have _possibly_ hit him with a book, could she? At least admitting it got her off first thing.

"True, but that does not mean you have to react in such a way," he continued and she nodded.

"Of course, I will not do it again," she said, smiling a bit. _At least not with a __**book**__…_

"Good. Demyx, it couldn't have hurt that bad so get up off of the floor," the teacher said before wandering back up to his podium.

The blond groaned as he got into his seat, glaring at Kairi as he growled through his teeth, "You'll _pay_ for that!"

"I'd like to see you try," she murmured, getting out her music again and pretending like she was singing. But it couldn't have lasted for long anyways considering that now Naminé had seen how intense Kairi was, she gave her a apprehensive expression. The redhead, however, smiled as gently as she could muster, lifting her shoulders a bit. _Make her think she's protected. That's it. She's in your favor now, _Kairi thought as she did so. Naminé halted, seeming a bit surprised before she smiled back, obviously pleased that such a power-house woman such as herself noticed the newbie like her.

Class quickly finished, releasing the students into lunch. Kairi nearly ran for Naminé, making Selphie whine and wail as she was left with Demyx. It was too obvious that he had a crush on her, but she would rather die than go out with the idiot blond. The redhead sympathized, but had more important matters to attend to first. The blonde was then in her sight, walking beside Sora down a long corridor to the exit. She must've been very short—something like five foot three inches or so, since compared to the brunet she appeared like a dwarf.

"Naminé!" Kairi finally called, waving her hand a bit.

Both jerked to a stop and whirled about, a strange expression marked across Sora's face. Naminé, however, appeared more than pleased to see that she was wanted and began walking back to the redhead. Kairi dashed up to them, grinned as much as possible before saying, "Hey, where are you having lunch?"

"Uh…well, I…" she began, flustering a bit.

"Outside," Sora replied. Wow! The mute said something!

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to join me and my friends," Kairi continued, shifting her weight. _Make her think you're her equal_.

"Kairi!" a voice snapping down the hall, making her turn. Selphie was running towards them, Yuna, Paine and Rikku behind her. However, the brunette suddenly slipped and collapsed, all three of them falling on her with loud yelps.

The redhead paused before turning back to Naminé, saying, "Even if they _are_ morons."

The blonde giggled a bit, obviously adoring the fact that she was being accepted so quickly in the school. Sora gave Kairi a wild expression, something she didn't expect. Disbelief. Doubt. He didn't think it was possible for her to ever speak to freaks like them, but she made sure that he thought otherwise. Today would be the day she would get her on his good side.

"So, what do you say?" Kairi asked, twisting her heel a bit. She cocked her head so that red, golden locks fell in front of her face, which she knew captured most of the hearts of men. Sexy, alluring…she was asking him, he had the choice, so why refuse to have a beautiful young woman be by his side? If Ansem were here, then no doubt he'd be on her in a second.

"Well…it's okay with me," Naminé murmured, rubbing her chin a bit. "What about you, Sora?"

All eyes turned on the brunet who had seemed to turn into a statue, staring at Kairi. His expression blank, his sapphire gems locked on the redhead.

A/N: What would YOU do? Hehe, read and review, please!


	2. More Than Acquaintance

_Author's Note_: Second chapter, finally. Sorry it took so long.

_Disclaimer_: KHII is not mine.

_Chapter 2_: More than Acquaintance

"You can do whatever you wish," Sora replied, then turning and continuing towards the exit.

Naminé squealed with glee somewhat, coming up to Kairi who grinned. Despite her resolve, she actually somewhat enjoyed the blonde's antics, how she was nice. Often, new students would put up defenses against bullies and would rather be mean than accepting, unlike Naminé. The redhead took her arm, looking back at the other girls. Yuna, Rikku and Paine were on another story, going back with the men while Selphie followed after. The brunette came around and took Naminé's other arm.

"Shall we?" Kairi asked, moving after Sora. He was going through the door by now.

"We're going to the restaurant down the street," Naminé said quietly, flushing.

"Oh, Sora can drive, can't he?" Selphie asked and the blonde nodded.

"He's a really good driver," she continued, "He took a lot of those classes."

"Did he now," Kairi said, giving Selphie a look. She smirked somewhat, knowing what was on her mind. They were the worst backseat drivers, as Ansem had to deal with. They would whine, take the map and give the wrong directions, distract the driver…it'd be funny how long Sora would last.

"We have to go and pick up Roxas," Naminé then said.

"Who's Roxas?" Selphie asked.

"He's…uh…he's my…" she began, her cheeks becoming bright as apples.

"He's your _boyfriend?_" Kairi asked, eyes becoming large.

"You have a boyfriend?" the brunette asked, not even pretending to be surprised.

"Well…yeah…he asked me a few months ago…" she replied, glancing down.

"Wow! That's great! Is he blond, too?" the redhead asked, wanting to keep things going .

They exited to outside, Sora at the edge of the parking lot, waiting for them. He had the reserved look on him as always, standing with his arms crossed. He was before a large black truck, the one that everybody knew as Sora's. This thing was a king-sized, V10 monster that would smoke most everyone else's cars, therefore he was on the road before anyone could even get into their automobiles. It was awesome.

"Yeah, he has a lot of hair," Naminé replied, nearly tripping.

Kairi snatched her arm before she was even able to hit the ground, hauling her up while still walking.

"You're really strong!" the blonde exclaimed, looking up at her.

The redhead grinned, lifting an arm like a macho man. "I work out, as a matter of fact," she replied, kissing the skin, "I have no intention of letting some he-man think like he's got bigger guns than me."

Naminé laughed outright, making Kairi's smile pull further. School had always been a constant competition for attention, all the student trying to get hers and trying to be like her. However, she hated the fact that someone would try and copy her, thus she always was forced to keep herself above the game. She did everything she could, even using her dad's work-out equipment (when he wasn't around, which was like always) to keep herself in premium shape. It made her extremely strong as a side-effect.

"But…I have to admit," Naminé then murmured, as if she shouldn't, "I don't think you could match Sora or Riku."

"Rikku? I beat that girl outta the water," she replied, sweeping her hair aside. Sora was a joke. He could throw her across the football field if he wanted to.

"No, Riku, my friend. He's really strong, too," she said, getting into the truck that the brunet had opened for them.

"Riku's a tank," Sora grunted, turning on the ignition. Selphie and Kairi then got in the back, the two glances at each other. 'Tank'? That obviously wasn't the blonde _they_ were thinking of.

"Who's Riku?" Kairi asked, putting on her seatbelt. She was right behind Sora, and she could smell something of his…maybe cologne, maybe his real aroma. Whatever the case, it made her want to swoon.

"He has silver hair," Naminé replied, turning the redhead, "And really pretty blue eyes. He's a bit taller than Sora, but he's really buff."

Selphie jabbed an elbow into her and Kairi slapped her arm. "That's cool," she replied, pretending as if nothing had happened, "Will he be joining us, too?"

"Well…" Naminé turned expectedly to Sora, asking, "Could he?"

"I'll call him in a sec," Sora replied as he began to back out. Gently he moved into the lane and exited the parking lot. He flipped his phone out as he did so, and easily maneuvered about despite being one-handed. "Riku. We're going to Moe's…no, the grill Riku. The _restaurant_. Just get on fifth, would you? Go past a few houses until you see a big yellow sign saying 'Moe's'. Good. Pick up Roxas while you're at it. What? What's wrong with that? You'll waste _gas?_ Dude, you're at the same school! No, just do it. Stop being emo and do it. I'll save a spot for you. Later."

Sora then hung up, growling a bit.

"You'll like him," Naminé told Kairi, who gave her a weird look.

"Right," Selphie replied.

The car suddenly snapped to a stop, sending all the passengers jerking forward. Kairi lost the wind from her lungs as she did so, realizing another silver car before them was cutting them off. A screech was heard, from within, making the redhead realize it was Ansem's car. Jackass.

"How rude," Sora murmured, driving forward again.

This time, however, it was far more intense as they were doing sixty in a forty-five m.p.h. zone in a few seconds, sending the girls (save Naminé) screaming and being thrown across the car as they took turns. The whirled about, the tires crying out, moving around another corner on Third Street. Sora moved with absolute grace, reminding Kairi somewhat of the dance they had done the previous day. With the patterns from braking and gasing, he was able to practically 'sweep' the turns, making it so they didn't even to slow down to change streets. It made Kairi nearly laugh out loud with all the adrenaline pumping through her.

In just a few moments they made it to Fifth Street, Sora making the final turn with Ansem at the other end. The brunet didn't even dare to slow down, making right way for two parking spaces in the front. None other could be seen, and the redhead could practically see the fire burning in Ansem's eyes for that grilled food. It was the best in town. Kairi then noticed Sora smirk somewhat, the first smile she had ever seen from him as he then moved his arm. The truck spun, making Selphie screech, as the bed flew around and they were in the middle of the two parking spaces, completely blocking out any other way.

Ansem jerked to a stop beside them, flipping them off. He stopped suddenly, though, as he noticed Kairi in the car. It was surprise, then fury as she grinned, knowing his profound jealousy. HA! Proves him wrong.

Sora then opened his door, turning to face the foreigner with a mocking smile. "First come, first serve," he grunted, the truck laughing at the other car.

"You'll pay for this—give me Kairi!" he growled, throwing a finger at the brunet.

He glanced back at me and I scoffed, as if Ansem were crazy. "Seems like she'd rather stay here," Sora said, popping a piece of gum into his mouth.

"Kairi," Ansem said, pretending to plead.

"Get outta here," she snapped, opening her own. "Go home!"

"Rrgh, you _will_ be mine!" he cried before driving off, snarling something in another language.

"How very rude indeed," Sora mumbled, turning back just as another car rounded the street. It slowed a bit as it passed Ansem, there was a shout, and then kept moving. It was fluid, slender, like a beautiful young woman. It was like a deep purple, but gleaming red in the sun as it slowly progressed over to them. Kairi was amazed—it was a gorgeous car, and she was very curious to whom had it.

Sora, though, suddenly put the truck in reverse and moved back to make way for the other. It choppy exhaust greeted them as it slid into the other parking spot, three dark figures moving inside of the tinted windows. Kairi exited the truck, but her eyes were locked on the car…it was beautiful…

The door then opened, a boy stepping out as he turned to the redhead with a genuine smile. "Hello," he said, dipping a bit at her.

Silver hair gleamed in the sun, his powerful stature towering of hers, wonderfully crafted features making her heart flutter. Powerful, broad and obviously very calm and cool, he gave the impression of having lots of money and being in a good position in the government. His soft smile seemed just as intimidating. It was _almost_ like the time she had first seen Sora, but…

"Hi," she replied, holding out her hand, "I'm Kairi."

"I'm Riku," he replied, removing his shades and shook her hand.

"Roxie!" a voice suddenly cried, making everyone jump. Eyes turned to see Naminé dash towards another blond coming out the car, arms open wide. She rushed into them, nearly knocking the boy down and two deep laughs formulated.

Kairi turned, realizing Sora was watching them with a bemused expression. "Roxie," he stated with the roll of his eyes.

"They're in love, what can you do?" Riku asked, moving around the car. "Oh—_Moe's!_ I know this place!"

"Good. I'm glad, we were here the day before yesterday," Roxas said with Naminé in his arms, sweatdropping, "Sorry we're late."

"It's all right—"

"FOOD!" a voice cried, bursting out of the car and rushing towards the front door, "STOMACH SAYS 'FOOD'!!"

"Yuffie!" Sora called, making the young woman jerk to a stop.

"Oi, stomach says it wants food!!" she whined, turning about. She had short-cropped hair, her tiny body moving about in a melodic movement from impatience. She whimpered a bit, large chocolate eyes pleading.

"She's more hyper than Rikku," Selphie murmured next Kairi, "And that's hard to break."

She sighed in agreement, nodding somewhat.

"Hey, who are the girlies?" Yuffie then asked, bolting up to them, "My name is Yuffie, if you haven't heard!"

Selphie caught Kairi's arm in fear, but the redhead merely smiled as she held out her hand. "I'm Kairi, nice to meet you," she said, noticing Sora giving her an odd look, "I'm from the Destiny Academy."

"Ah, with Sora?" she asked, very in-the-face.

"Yes, as is Selphie," Kairi said, motioning to the brunette stuck to her arm.

"Coolie, cool!" she exclaimed, then bounded off.

"Crazy much," Selphie grunted, sweating somewhat.

"Just a bit excited," Kairi excused and then moved after Sora to the restaurant. But she couldn't have missed the way he was staring at her, his eyes dark and smoky. Something in his sharp sapphires was trying to depict her purpose, why she was doing this. Why should even bother now if not before…? She asked herself the same question and glanced down in thought. No matter how many angles she tried to approach the question, she couldn't come up with a good response.

"Can you pay for yourself?" the brunet asked, suddenly snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, seating herself next to him. Since there was so many people, she was forced to be very close to him…not that she minded, of course. It earned her a suggestive look from Selphie, however.

"Que PASA?!" Yuffie cried, snatching a menu. There were three left in the middle of the table, sitting upright with the salt and pepper keeping them up. There was a pause before three hands darted out, making Kairi blink. Then there were zero.

"Eh?" Selphie asked, obviously just as surprised.

"You can share with us," Naminé said to the brunet, smiling brightly.

Kairi paused as she glanced about, noticing Sora next to her opening one up. She leaned into him a bit, trying to ignore the sweet aroma coming from his side. He glanced down (yes, being at six and she having four inches less, he'd be that way…) he paused a moment before setting it between both of them. He then covered their faces, making her blush a bit as he stared right into her eyes while murmuring, "Why are you doing this?"

"What're you talking about?" the redhead asked, trying to be innocent.

He moved his hand to grip her shoulder, an iron grip making her flinch. "If I see one tear go down Naminé's cheek, you'll be sorry," he thrummed, striking fear in her heart.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Kairi said, "But I'll bite your hand if you don't like go."

Sora suddenly released her, somewhat unexpectedly, before she sighed and shook her head. "I'm not the kind to go back on my word and I promise that she'll be accepted in that school. There's too many assholes already that have kids under their petty wings, and I won't let that happen to her."

"Surprising," he growled, making her twitch, "I'd figure you'd be the first to jump and bite."

"I seem that way to you, don't I?" she snapped back, wanting to slap him. She hated male dominance, therefore was especially crude when it came to them. But she meant what she said about Naminé…she could be easily taken advantage to, and that was something she simply wouldn't tolerate. She was too innocent for their school, anyways, and it gave Kairi a chance to give the men a bit of their own medicine.

"If everyone else isn't," he continued, baring his teeth.

"Then I suppose you don't know me," she hissed.

"Sorry, the _freak_ eats his victims before he gets to know them," he scoffed, finally breaking the last straw.

She snatched his collar, and in turn he caught her wrist and they both squeezed with powerful arms, unwilling to let go. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're _talking_ about," she said through her teeth, getting so close to him, their noses were nearly touching.

"Oh, I think you do," he growled and pressed harder. She felt the blood draining, her fingers going cold, but she kept her grip. She wouldn't let this mere _male_ reign over her.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Kairi grumbled, trying to keep the menu as stable as possible.

"Don't mind us!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, Riku.

The menu was dropped and the two release each other, trying to pretend as if nothing had happened.

"Erm, I want some tacos," Kairi murmured, scratching her cheeks, "And water…"

"Right…" Selphie said, rolling her eyes. No doubt she had seen the whole thing and knew exactly what was going on, but she didn't say anything. Thank goodness. Kairi had the urge to kill something, and sure enough it would probably be the brunette if she let out a peep.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, his eyelids low, but he was looking right at him.

"Steak burrito," he replied, "With extra hot sauce."

--

There's a lot you get to know about people when looking at their eyes.

If they're kind, sweet, feisty or clever, if they're a rich brown or a vibrant green…if they're bright and icy blue, vast with endless amounts of knowledge…Sora's eyes. Their pierced through hers that moment, but she didn't to turn, didn't even move. She didn't even bother to sing like the rest of the class, and neither did he. They simply glared at one another, waiting for the girl or the boy to submit first.

His were dangerous, a warning to her actions. He didn't want anyone to hurt Naminé, and perhaps himself as well…and now Kairi was his biggest threat.

Her own were hitting on those defensive walls, wanting in, wanting him to see past her popular shell and make him see who she really was. Unlike anyone else could.

She crossed her legs, a sign of asking for it. What did he have, if he could bare to hurt her at all? Nothing.

Sora's eyebrows arched, intensifying his gaze and, sequentially, forced her to deepen her own. She would _not_ loose. Not after what he said to her the previous day. After they finished lunch, Kairi continued to glare at him at every possible chance, and he did the same. They returned to school on thin shells, but Selphie and Naminé managed to connect in a somewhat beginning-friendship manner. That, at least, released the burden from Kairi for a day.

The blonde herself resumed to follow Sora about, but smiled as they passed the redhead and the brunette, sending their greetings and moving on. Sora, however, hadn't even spared her a glance that morning, until Choir. Now he didn't even move, being as much of a statue as a real one itself. A scowl etched itself deeply in his features, his arms crossed in the usual manner.

He suddenly moved just then, snatching a paper from his stand as he wrote something down without looking. He then held it up for her to read, and nearly reluctantly she took her gaze off him for a split second while reading:

**Go home**.

Kairi growled somewhat, glancing at the teacher and when he turned around she chucked her pencil at Sora. Shock took him as it hit him square in between the eyes, making him fall back in his chair. She snickered, watching as he snapped to his feet and began to stomp over to her. Her smile dropped at this; Sora's huge physique became even more formidable as his long strides ate the distance between them.

"Kairi, Sora!" Mr. Montgomery shouted, knowing something bad coming forth. He paused a moment as Sora jerked to a stop, slowly moving his gaze over to him while he stuttered, "G-go outside. In the hall. You two need to cool you're jets."

Sora snorted while moving out, Kairi breathless as she got to her feet. She could've sworn his eyes were _yellow_, not blue when he started moving towards her. That had been her worst fear, not Sora himself.

Kairi swallowed as she followed out the brunet to the corridor, wanting to melt into the ground. Just turn invisible would be easiest…_NO! I can't think like that…then you're letting him get the best of you…_she snarled to herself, pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead, _You promised you'd never be taken over by a man again…_

The boy then stood against the wall, crossing arms and sealing his eyes shut, the redhead leaning on the one across from him. She glowered at Sora; boy, she hated that kid. She wanted to stab him right about now, punch him in the throat. It would be a good payment for what he said yesterday…grah! How could he even _say_ such a thing to her? Who did he think she was? Some chick that didn't care about peoples' feelings? How dare he!

"Talk about being _rude_," she growled to herself, having no intention of him hearing.

His eyes slowly opened, a chilly glare spreading over her. "Excuse me?" he growled.

"I _said_," she replied, despite her resolve, "Talk about being _rude_."

"And whom may you be talking about?" he continued, his expression only becoming more stony by the second.

"Guess," she snapped, cocking her head a bit.

He snarled a bit, lifting himself off the wall and moved over to her, making her heart pump with fear. Even if he tried something, she could always yell 'rape' and boys from choir would be on him in a second. However, he halted just before her figure, looking down before thrumming, "You think I'll let you play that joke on _me?_"

"What _joke?_" she hissed, not moving.

"The one that everyone else is in on," he snapped back.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, and even if I _did_, who says I'm going to be with the rest of those idiots? You truly underestimate me," Kairi replied, clenching her fists.

Sora stared at her for a moment, his bright sapphire eyes moving over her in a penetrating manner. She felt so exposed by it, but didn't move a muscle. Didn't back down. He was looking for something that wasn't there, and she knew this, but it would take more than just looking to make him realize this. Kairi then flipped her hair somewhat, staring right back at him in a challenge.

"You're a strange one, Kairi," he then said, finally backing off, "But mind you, if you're to try _anything_, you'll be sorry."

The redhead watched him for a moment, saying nothing, until he turned and walked back into the classroom. But she didn't follow. She didn't feel very ready to go back with people right now. Instead, Kairi rubbed her arms somewhat as she sank to the floor, feeling like she had never been so judged before in her life. Even her father didn't accuse her so, but he was a different case. Why did everyone have to consider that just because she was popular and with certain people, that she was the same as them? They tried to follow and copy her, but she didn't want it.

Why couldn't anyone see that…?

--

A/N: Read and review, please.


	3. Pride and Prejudice

_Author's Note_: Third chapter, up! I thank all of you for taking the time to read and review, it means a lot to me that you would consider my story worth your time. :)

_Disclaimer_: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

_Chapter 3_: Pride & Prejudice

"You know, Kairi…" Selphie began, nudging her somewhat, "I'm starting to wonder where you're plan in the coffee shop has gone."

_So do I…_she thought, but didn't reply.

Instead, she merely stared down at the musical notes before her, touching them gently. She couldn't bring herself to sing right now, no matter how hard she tried. The voice was there…it just couldn't come out. The redhead moved her gaze slowly upward, noticing Sora sitting right across from her, his voice traveling across the song like a wisp of silk in mud. He didn't glance up at her, but she knew that he noticed her looking at him. He hadn't even given her a single fleeting look since their last confrontation, and she was almost glad that he didn't.

Kairi finally brought herself to look down again, trying to distract her mind, but her heart hurt. She had to finally admit it, if only to herself.

"_I'd figure you'd be the first to jump and bite." _

"_You think I'll let you play that joke on __**me?**__"_

"_If you're to try __**anything**__, you'll be sorry."_

What did _she_ do to him in the first place? She wasn't even that harsh on him when they first met…which kinda reminded her of that time. Looking back, he wasn't really so mean either, but as the years went on and the prejudice of the students continued to beat down on him while they praised her…she supposed she understood. Then how could she show him? How could she prove she was better than that…? Maybe, just maybe…she would have to convince the people, too.

"Kairi," the teacher suddenly said, snapping her out of her trance, "Please pay attention. You've been staring off into nothing the whole first half."

"Sorry…" she replied, shrugging her shoulders, "I just feel rather bored with the hip-hop remix of Mary's Little Lamb and a bunch of old people for singers."

"Hey, now," Mr. Montgomery began, even as the kids went into irritation at her comment, "Don't make such remarks. They're fine singers, for their age and level—"

"Which is _what?_ Negative _10?_" the redhead scoffed with the flip of her hair.

That certainly got their attention. It was Kairi-to-be-a-bitch day, anyways, and she didn't feel the least bit regretful. Well, except for Naminé's sudden and very pitiful expression. At this, Kairi jerked somewhat before saying, "Except for blondie over there. _She_ at least knows what she's doing, unlike some of these slackers…make the rest of 'em empty their pockets, though, tech, and I bet they've all got their little stash."

"_What?_" Demyx snarled, getting to his feet.

"Oh, sit down before you make an idiot yourself again," Kairi continued, practically feeling the burning rage of the other students.

"Why you—!" he began, advancing towards her.

"Demyx, please," Montgomery began, but was only shrugged off by the blond.

"Shuddup! Did you hear what she said? She _deserves_ a good beating," he snapped, rolling up his sleeves.

The redhead sighed, getting to her feet as she crossed her arms, "I've been wanting to kick something's ass lately, and you're more than the perfect choice."

When Demyx heard that, he growled and glowered at her, raising his fist in a menacing manner. It _would_ be pretty threatening if it weren't so slow…to which she was swiftly able to unravel her arms and hit him directly on the side, getting the wind knocked out of him. He gasped and fell back, right into a row of metal stands that made him fall unconscious when his head contacted with them. The teacher's eyes went wide at this and he glanced back at her, his mouth somewhat open.

"Don't give me that look, he was asking for it," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ask for _this!_" someone suddenly remarked and Kairi side stepped just in time to dodge a kick.

"How rude indeed," she said, sticking out her tongue, "You'll need to try harder than that."

The boy didn't even respond before he went after her again, charging directly for her stomach. She pushed off the ground and brought her foot on his shoulder, leaping from it. It didn't take her very far, naturally, but it brought the moron down in a second and made her satisfied. Except for the fact that he was coming after her _again_. She growled at this point, standing her ground as he met her, Kairi spun her ankle and brought a fist to his ear. Finally, he went down with a cry and she covered him, punching him in the nose.

However, everything was put to a stop when she was lifted off of the ground and thrown over a shoulder. She gasped before realizing it was guess-who: Sora. From that, she growled and began to struggle, attempting to kick him in the gut. A small pinch in the back of her calf, though, was enough to make her halt and flop over. All went quiet as he brought her out to the hall and placed her on the floor, her limbs limp. She was just so disgusted with everything and everyone, she honestly couldn't have helped herself if she tried.

"Good grief," Sora then remarked, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Oh, I don't need to hear it from you," she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm not the one punching people in the stomach," he replied as he sat himself next to her, "Though I _do_ have a knack for pissing people off real easy."

"…" Kairi said nothing, suddenly feeling very pitiful of herself. All she knew was how to execute violence and nothing else…despite the fact that she hated male dominance, why did she feel so unsatisfied at the result of what just happened? The redhead brought her knees to her chest, and with a sigh plopped her chin down on their crown. "You obviously handle it better than I do," she replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Not by much," he responded, putting his hands behind his head.

"I have a hard time believing that," she said.

"Then you must not really know me either," he continued and it gained him a glare.

"And I've been _sooooo_ refusing to try to get to know you," she replied lowly with the shake of her head.

Sora snorted, scratching his cheek a bit. "Why did you say that thing about Naminé…?" he suddenly asked after a short pause.

"Excuse me?" Kairi said, putting a hand against her heart in an offensive manner.

"Why did you say that thing about Naminé?" Sora repeated, as if there was nothing to the question.

"Because she's my friend, that's why!" Kairi snapped back, curling her hand into a fist.

"Selphie's also your friend," he stated, making her jerk.

"Yeah, well, Selphie knows when I get like that and so she understands," the redhead said, ducking her head behind folded arms.

"…Thanks," he suddenly remarked, surprising her enough to make her look up.

"What?" she said, unbelieving of what she heard.

He sighed somewhat, scratching the back of his head before he turned to her and said, "Thanks…I thought she was about to cry."

"…" Kairi said nothing for a moment before nodding, adding, "So did I…I got kinda freaked out there for a moment…she's real sensitive, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is," he replied, folding his legs, "So thanks."

"…" she bit down on her lip before she replied, "Yeah…you're welcome…"

…

Silence fell between them, but Kairi felt a bit better, knowing that at least making someone's day made up for ruining two. She sighed, then, and let her head fall back against the wall. Fatigue seemed to suddenly weigh down on her like chains, and she really didn't feel like moving at all. She didn't want to deal with anyone, or anything. Sora was lucky he was still alive…after pulling a maneuver off like that.

"I should bust your head in, though," the redhead suddenly said, without really thinking about it, "For picking me up like that. And then pinching me. I could sue you for sexual assault."

Sora whirled to give her a surprised look, saying, "_Me?_ I don't think you would've backed off from any of those guys unless I took what action necessary, and that was it. What did you expect me to say? 'C'mere, Kairi, c'mere! Look, a treat!'."

He then gave her a dropped expression after that and she flared. "I am no dog, Spikyhead! I am actually the most mature here, in this school, believe it or not! So show some respect!"

"…Respect…?" he murmured, leaning into her somewhat, "I have been called a freak, murderer, warlock, and other assortment of names and I should show _you_, the most popular and controlling queen bee I've ever seen, some respect? Before you say anything, just imagine putting your life in _my_ shoes for a day. That's all you'd need and you'd probably kill yourself."

"Hah! You underestimate me, _Sora_," she scoffed, rising to her feet as the boy did, adding, "I know who these people are. I know how to deal with them. If I woke up in your body tomorrow, everybody would be under my control by the day's end."

"Is that how you're content with life? Everyone being under _your_ control?" he then began, the fierce eyes playing over her again. Dangerous. Angry. Defiant. The very thing to make her jump on him.

"And if I said yes?" Kairi asked, a smooth and clever smile hovering over her lips.

"I would say you're as much of a coward as the man you proclaim yourself to hate so much…what was his name? Oh, yeah, _Ansem_," he snapped, and suddenly drew the line.

The redhead growled, lowly, not at Sora himself but at the fact that he drew a conclusion that she were so similar to that idiot _Ansem_. She wasn't. She never _would_ be! How _dare_ he say such a thing! Fury suddenly boiled in her veins, so much that she couldn't even speak. Her fist trembled as she felt the very devil laughing in her face, mocking her. The very pizza-faced prick that believed…argh! She couldn't even _stand_ it!

"GRAH!" she cried as she lunged for him, hands clasping themselves on his collar. "That's it, you _asked_ for it!"

"And I'm supposed to be afraid?" he growled as he was pushed back, "I know why you hate him so much! Because you two are practically made for each other! Look at you! You're behavior's the exact same thing! You cherish friends for a moment, then turn your backs on them just the moment they need you the most!"

Kairi was so furious, she couldn't even brings the words to say anything back to him. A fire burned in her soul, so strong that fists now beat at his face, the beautifully carved face she could never get enough of. The strong line of his jaw, the sensual mouth that she desired to press her lips against, the sapphire gems of eyes…he caught her wrist and swung her around, attempting to restrain her, yet she whirled her slender leg about just in time to catch him in the stomach. He coughed, releasing her and bent over in gasps. Snarling, the girl then snatched the back of his collar and shoved him out of the back door.

"You'll wish you've never even been born…" she whispered, not expecting such a line to come out of her mouth. _Especially_ not for him. Not for such an angel.

"I'm not under your control," he then stated, rising to his feet again, "Beat me as many times as you wish. You think I haven't felt _pain_ before?"

"Ye-a!" Kairi cried before even consuming what the brunet had said, throwing a punch to his chest. He blocked it, easily, but she had slammed her head against his in that moment. Falling back into a thick garden that surrounded the school, he dropped behind some bushed that completely covered him. Dazed, he collapsed again and she gripped his neck, forcing him onto his back to which she attempted to strangle him.

Yet he didn't move. He didn't try to stop her.

Cobalt eyes, wonderfully determined and destructive to her own sensitive heart, stared up at her in sheer resistance. She'd never take him. Never. Snarling, she pressed both thumbs inward on his soft throat until a bruise appeared.

"Never…" he whispered, before catching her arms.

Suddenly, places were switched and he was on top of her, had her by the wrists, held by one hand above her. Like a sacrifice, completely exposed and in the position she was, didn't have the strength to lift him off of her. Thank goodness a thick garden was placed around the premises, along with trees and other things, or else she might've _really_ been in trouble. They were closed in and sheltered, where he was now the one with all the cards in his hands.

The brunet was now rubbing his neck in a sore manner, his eyes squeezed shut before he brought his attention to her.

"You're not very quick, are you? I've heard that you wanted me to go to Homecoming with you, and guess what?" he said, lowering himself so much that they were only inches apart, "I'm. Not. Going. And there's nothing you can do or say that will make me!"

"So _you_ think," Kairi murmured, then lifted her head.

She brought her lips to his, opening his mouth with her teeth. Even when hearing his sharp intake of breath, even from feeling him jerk, she let her tongue explore the inner caverns of his mouth. Warm. Light. Sweet. She moved in deeper, loving the feel of his softness. At last. She had been craving it so since she had first met the boy. He had released her almost immediately, and the redhead swiftly moved her hands on both of his cheeks. They were hot as well…he was embarrassed beyond belief. They rose together, the girl's intentions becoming stronger the more the kiss went on.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that long.

Sora suddenly flew back, blushing so hard his entire face easily resembled strawberries. He stared at her with a wild look, the same as he had done just a few days ago, and Kairi smiled as a response. He then cast his gaze down and jumped to his feet, bolting back into the building without another word. The young woman paused a moment before snorting and grinning to herself, _knowing_ that she had won him over.

Yes, finally.

He was hers.

Now, there was only a few more things to be done before he became popular. Coach William was the top on her list. She would get that boy on the soccer team, no matter what it took.

--

"I'll be back by curfew," Kairi called to the kitchen, buttoning up her jacket by the chill October weather.

"I'll believe that one when I see it," her father retorted, making her roll her eyes.

"Good thing you're gone most of the time," she grumbled, throwing on a scarf as an extra. It seemed a bit windy today, therefore she took no short when it came to being warm. Except with the black skirt and tights, which was a little under-dressed. But she couldn't help herself. She had an obligation to looking proper when going out with her friends. Not like a slut, mind you, but one that when a person would walk by, they knew that she was the leader.

"I'll keep my cell phone, as always," Kairi said, just as she was walking out the door. She closed it before her father could reply, dashing out to her car and pulling out the keys. At least her dad was rich, that way she could have the finest. And the finest she had.

While pulling out the driveway and making up to the gate, she stopped short at something blocking her path in the road. An animal, perhaps? The shadow seemed to linger for a moment, not being revealed by the headlights of the car, or the lamps beside the street…odd. However, bright golden eyes stared up at her without emotion or surprise. Slowly, it began to inch towards the automobile without so much as a growl or any sound an animal would usually make.

Without fear, Kairi opened the door to go and investigate, when it leaped and vanished before her very eyes. She halted at this, but still pondered what it was. A bird…? A cat…? No, it had been too large. She really couldn't tell what it could've possibly been…

--

"You really shouldn't have punched Ansem like that last night," Yuna murmured, sighing as she stirred her coffee.

"Why not? He was being a dick," Kairi snapped, hating and loving her friend's accepting and sweet nature at the same time. She was like an angel, and it made the redhead look like the devil in the flesh.

"You shouldn't use words like that…besides, he just wanted to go to the movies with you," she said quietly, taking a sip with gentle eyes.

"And probably would've tried to get into my pants in the previews…listen, Yuna, you're lucky you have Tidus, but I have to watch out for idiots like Ansem. Tidus might be a moron, but he's at least _innocent_. That prick is like the anti-Christ. I can't _stand_ him!" she growled as she swallowed her own beverage, four large gulps and it was gone.

Selphie had been absent at school today—she had even called Kairi in the morning just to tell her how sick she was from last night's meal. Not _her_ fault that she had to order the fish and not the steak.

Nevertheless, Kairi was left with Yuna by her side with coffee today, since Naminé couldn't make it. The blonde and the redhead had been practically glued to each other since the day started. They were in all the same classes anyways, so it didn't matter much. As it went, Kairi actually didn't mind so much…they had talked a lot, and she was getting to know the little one like a new family member. Another new addition would be coming soon, and Naminé was the key. "Besides…I have my attention on someone else," the redhead finished, blushing a bit at what happened the previous day.

If _only_ the kiss had lasted longer…

"…?" Yuna gave her a questioning gaze, but said nothing. Smart on her part. No doubt the young woman would go off if she had asked.

"Say, Yuna…can you do me a favor?" Kairi then began, leaning over the table a bit.

"What would you like, Kairi?" she responded, smiling brightly.

"I know that your boyfriend Tidus is on the soccer team, and I have a new recruit for you guys," she began, wagging her finger a bit.

"You do? Oh, how wonderful! What's his name?" she asked, thoroughly interested. She always was. That's why everyone loved her.

"His name is Sora," Kairi stated flatly, even by the girl's shocked expression.

"Oh, Kairi, I don't know…I would love to ask, but…" she began, a worrisome look now weighing in.

"Just trust me, 'kay? I'm rather disgusted by how people treat him now anyways," she said, grinning.

The brunette paused for a moment before smiling again, a sweet sister's smile, and nodding. "Of course, Kairi…I'll give them my best regards for Sora's abilities," she replied, taking another sip and crossing her legs. "He will be on the soccer team."

--

A/N: Read and review, please.


	4. Bend it like Beckman

_Author's Note_: Thank you for the fourteen reviews! You guys are wonderful!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_Chapter 4_: Bend it like Beckam

"Help me, Naminé!"

"Let's go, ho!"

"Take him by the leg!"

"I've got his arm!"

People parted as the loud group in the hall scrambled through it, only the target was doing his absolute best to go the opposite way.

"Get your bloody hands of me, damn you!" he snarled, scratching at the floor as Selphie tugged at his legs.

"NO!" the all screamed at once, making him jerk.

Naminé, of course, was off to the side practically laughing her butt off (which didn't happen often, as one could assume) with the fifty others that were present. Sora, unfortunately, was the center of attention and doing his absolute best to give the girls a hard time before being dragged out to the soccer field. He was doing a good job, too, since it took ten minutes to get him halfway there. And there were _four_ of the girls, having all sides of him. That was some talent.

"You're gonna be late for practice, get your rear moving!" Kairi snarled, who had two strong arms about his chest.

"Let me go!" he snapped again, obviously ignoring her.

He certainly had been, though, since she kissed him. She understood, but after a day of it, she was getting pretty tired of the silent treatment.

However, for the three other girls that attempted to scoot him down the hall, he was anything but nice when he spoke to them as well. It was kinda cute, though, how he struggled so hard without actually trying to hurt them. He really _was_ afraid of girls—not only by his behavior, but by his face. It was red as an apple! Kairi laughed a little to herself, her smile being pulled further as he made contact with her eyes.

"Get off me," he muttered to her.

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked sweetly, clenching him tighter as he was pulled moreso through the hall. Someone made an obnoxious whistle. "I'll get you for that later, Reno!"

"Please let me go," Sora suddenly said, in a tone she had never heard before.

"But don't you _want_ to be on the soccer team?" she asked, guilt weighing in on her like a flood.

"That's not the point," he replied, before suddenly slipping and slamming into the ground. Ouch.

"GAH! Selphie, precious cargo! Be _careful_!" the redhead growled.

"Not my fault he wears worn-out shoes!" she snapped as a response.

"Then what is it?" Kairi continued, still not letting go. He would dart the very moment he could, even if she were to be gentle. She knew it. He had done it before.

"All those kids on the soccer team hate me," he whimpered, looking rather tearful.

"They don't hate you! They're just a little…uh…different than you. As long as you don't punch anybody in the nose, you're going to be fine!" she exclaimed, trying to make seem as great as possible. "Isn't that right, Yuna?"

"Yes," she replied, lamely, though her expression was very non-supportive.

"It's actually a lot of fun! _I_ would be on the soccer team, but girls aren't permitted!" Rikku growled, throwing her hands in the air. "As bad as it seems, though, you get a lot of your anger out from it!"

"See?" Kairi continued, smiling, "It's not really that bad. You just need to open up a little."

"…" the brunet replied with nothing, not even looking at her. Instead, he was looking at Naminé who had quieted down while his lips silently told something the redhead couldn't read. The blonde suddenly shrugged her shoulders, slipping out something from her bag and, with a nod towards Kairi, walked back down the hall opposite of them. Kairi glanced at the two, more confused than she had ever been in her life. Wasn't _she_ the one who usually made all the unknown plans?

Nevertheless, she continued on with her own personal mission: "Please?" she asked him, though knew that even if he refused, she would still keep him going towards the field.

Sora suddenly stood, unexpected strength shedding the girls around him, save Kairi who continued to hold him around the chest. "You won't take no for an answer, will you?" he then asked, shifting his gaze.

"The girls and I are rather persistent," she replied, the smooth grin coming across her features.

"How unfortunate for myself," he grunted, a scowl etched deeply into his features.

"Not from _my_ point of view," she stated, finally, after kicking open the door leading to the field.

She then moved and took his hand, three girls following her with a trail of many more people from the school heading to the flat spread of the field. Several male heads turned at the new arrivals, most of them shocked (and even appalled) that a certain burnet was coming down from the building. Unfortunately for those, it was going to get worse. Coach William had heard from Tidus and Yuna that Sora had showed them that he had been an _exceptionally_ talented soccer player, and in that, should be recruited for the team. The coach didn't have much a choice in the matter as it seemed, since the school was practically _dedicated_ to Yuna's and Kairi's fathers.

And thus, the trial would begin.

It was almost halfway through the season, but a new player wasn't necessarily _bad_, was it? Nah, of course not. Yet, as they began to walk through the knot of young males to get to the coach, whispers began to accumulate throughout them.

"What is the _freak_ doing here?"

"He'd better not be joining the team."

"Did you hear what he did to Axel?"

"Punched in his face."

"Just _look_ at him."

Growling, Kairi swiftly turned to the accusers and roared, "SHUT YER MOUTHS, YOU LOUSY SONS A—!"

Of course, Sora had slapped a hand over her mouth before she had the chance to finish, dragging _her_ off to the last distance before coming to the presence of the coach. By that time, the redhead had practically bit off his hand in order to speak, but the moment had passed and Sora was blocking her way from the entire team anyways. Jerk. Making her calm and not earning her a bunch of built-up guys to be on her black mail list.

"I swear sometimes," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, just because _you_ don't stick up for yourself doesn't mean that _I_ can't," she snapped back, shoving him somewhat.

"Don't _push_ me!" he growled, using a large hand to shove her right back.

"You jerk!" Kairi hollered, jumping on him and tugging at his hair.

"_Ouch_! You're such a little—!" the other began, only to be cut off.

"Excuse me," Coach William grunted, coming between them and bringing and distance. "Fighting is strictly forbidden on school grounds."

"Tell that to _Ansem!_" the redhead growled, now all pumped up.

"Will you be _quiet?!_" Sora shouted, seeming to be just as crazed.

"Anyways…we're going to test you on how well your skills really _are_," the teacher continued, obviously used to such behavior, "Therefore, you're going to go up against three of our players: Demyx, Axel—"

"Hell _no!_" the redhead snapped, throwing his fist in the air. "I'd rather kiss a cow!"

"A cow would rather jump over the _moon_ than kiss you!" Kairi hissed back, flipping a bird at him.

"And…the blonde guy," the coach continued, pointing to one with a goatee. All three of them groaned and Sora seemed to be hating the situation in itself, but Kairi wasn't going to dare say no. She would show these guy's, along with everybody else, who was boss—she _knew_ there was more to Sora than what was under the bark. So long as he cooperated, everything was going to work out _perfectly_.

As the four males went into the center of the field, all the rest of the students backed up against the sideline. People were in a serious chatter—it was hardly any kind of time that they would be able to see such a rare moment for both the soccer team _and_ Sora. Jerks. They didn't know what was good for them. Huffing, Kairi crossed her arms at her dramatic thoughts. Not for long, at least.

"Hello _ladies_…" a rather urbane tone said, walking up beside them.

The redhead shifted her gaze to meet shinning cerulean eyes, in which she exclaimed, "Roxas! What're you doing here?"

"Well, I _was_ going to meet up with Sora in the parking lot…I was just done going skateboarding. He wasn't there, though, so I went through the front and the lady said he was trying out for the soccer team. I'm really surprised!" he replied, waving his hand about.

"Aren't we _all_," Selphie grunted, glancing at Kairi.

"Anyways…it's really good to see you! Where's Naminé?" the other girl continued, thoroughly ignoring her friend.

"Meeting up with Riku here, too," he murmured, getting out a pack of candy and munching down.

_Oh, Lord, __**Riku**_she grumbled to herself, knowing what such a package like _Riku_ might do to the girls here. His casual grace, his rippling muscles, his suave smile, it was enough to make a school girl pop from overwhelming fangirl obsession. She didn't think she could deal with such a thing.

"When will he be here?" Selphie asked, already excited.

"No, Selphie, _no_. He might have a girlfriend," Kairi stated, trying _anything_ to get him off the subject.

"A girlfriend, HA!" Roxas scoffed, shocking them all, "I don't think I could really _see_ Riku with a girlfriend. He's got this weird _phobia_ of them or something—he _claims_ he's trying to find 'Ms. Right' but I highly doubt that he's gonna find _anybody_ the way he's going."

"Not even a _guy?_" Kairi snorted, rolling her eyes somewhat.

"Not even a guy," the blond replied, dead serious.

"I'll take him!" Selphie cried, leaping forward.

"No, you won't," the redhead replied, shoving her back.

"All right—this is not the eat-Sora-alive contest, this is soccer and you're going to play by the rules, got it?!" William snarled on the middle of the field, two men being on the sides of Sora while Axel was the opposite of the brunet.

"We got it, Coach," Axel muttered, but his eyes said another thing. He then glanced over at Kairi who gave him a peculiar look, since they weren't really friends and not really enemies, she could neither hate him nor care for him as much as she did for friends. Rather, she only gave him an unreadable gaze, but she wagged her finger at him nevertheless. He snorted, shaking his head as he waited for the whistle to blow.

_**PEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**_

The two males practically charged at the brunet that very moment, but Sora was a blur, ducking before they hit him. They collided, just as the one underneath them leaped out from behind and sat down on the grass. Kairi's jaw dropped, not by one movement, but by the whole scene. Axel was just as surprised, more at the fact that he was now just…_sitting_ there. Staring of into La-La Land. Not doing anything. The redhead glance at the female, whose gaze was locked on the brunet. He then returned his attention to Sora as well, placing a foot on the soccer ball.

"Well?" he asked over the two dazed blonds.

"What?" Sora asked in return, as if he was meant to do something. He was, he was just being difficult.

"Aren't you going to try?" Axel continued, feeling like an idiot. He _knew_ Kairi was the one who wanted him on the soccer team, not Sora himself. That's why he wasn't beating the crap outta him at that point, for her sake.

"…Feh," the brunet grunted, glancing away.

"Fine," the redhead replied, shrugging, "I'll just defeat you single-handedly."

"GO SORA!" Roxas suddenly cried, catching both of their attentions. Kairi gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth, making him jump and drop his candy. He whimpered as he fell back into the grass, earning a semi-circle around him. The redhead only huffed and crossed her arms, then noticed something very, very odd.

"R-_Roxas?_" Axel whispered, his expression wide and almost…_petrified_.

"…" Sora replied with nothing, and Kairi suddenly realized that she had seen that look before. It sparked an idea in her mind that made her grin rather evilly.

She snatched the blond's hand, tugging him up from his place on the ground and began to stalk from the field as she shouted, quite loudly, "Let's go, Roxas! Seems like Sora isn't interested in you, so _I'll_ go and chill with you for awhile."

"Wait, _you're_ the one who—" Rikku started before gaining a book in her face.

"Hey, get back here!" The brunet snapped, rising to his feet and beginning to make his way across the field.

"You'll _finish_ the trial!" Coach William roared, seeming to be able to stop the students, Sora, Kairi, hell, _time_ itself. He pointed back at Axel who was still staring at Roxas in a shocked expression, his face now ghostly pale.

Sora growled somewhat before pivoting on his heel and rushing back to meet the redhead, busting the ball from his grasp and charging down the field. Axel only realized his mistake only after the brunet was nearly halfway to the goal, then turned around and dashed after him, his long legs eating away at the distance between them. Sora, however, dodged him easily as he swung and whirled about, kicking the ball and ending up wherever it went. It was so graceful, much like the dance that had been performed between Kairi and himself, his moves so fluid it was easily resembled with water.

A certain trick finally sent the firehead flying, allowing the final opening for Sora to shoot. And shoot he did. With the way he was positioned, he was able to do a back spring and kick it in with such force that it got caught in one of the holes of the net.

Everything then went dead silent, save the gasping of breathes from the two males and the 'thud' of Coach William's clipboard being dropped. All eyes were on the brunet who's face was still so red, his gaze moving around the sixty or so students with a odd kind of expression. It wasn't pleased, it wasn't angry…perhaps anguished.

"WHEW!" Roxas cry made everyone jump before his chatter alone filled up the empty space before them: "That was awesome! I didn't know you had moves like that, you gotta show me sometime! Do you see him? He was like a blur! That was _so_ cool!"

With a sigh, Kairi watched as Sora stalked away towards the parking lot, heading in their direction while the Coach mentioned, "You're recruited. We'll see you at practice tomorrow right after school."

At this, the brunet jerked to a stop, not even turning around to face the man, before he began walking towards both the blond and the girl again. Kairi, however, gasped at seeing the furious expression of Sora and attempted to bring a space between them when he caught the collar of her shirt, keeping her right by his side. Her heart thudded in her ears as he dragged her along, asking for no consent or challenge by her. Only domination. She growled, then, only to be silence as Roxas continued to chatter.

--

"Will you stop? Will you just _stop?_" he snapped, punching his fist into the hood of his huge, black truck.

"Will _you?_" she countered, "All you do is take everybody's crap. Now that you're on the soccer team and actually kicked some ass, people will actually try to show you some respect! Is that so hard to believe?"

"That's not what I care about. If I wanted to be everybody else, then I would be. But I'm not! I don't _want _to be!" Sora roared back.

It had been only twenty minutes since he was accepted onto the team that he had since dropped off Roxas at his house, and then drove down to some part of the beach Kairi was rather unfamiliar with. He had then gotten out the truck, forced her to do the same, had glared at her for ten minutes before making his statement. She had already devised the argument on several levels and was ready to approach him in whatever way was necessary. Kairi wasn't just about to let him go on pretending anymore, and he probably wouldn't allow her to do the same. Not like she was, anyways…

"So you let everyone else treat you like garbage? Who says you have to be the same?! _I'm_ not, either!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Oh believe me, that's what you let off. Even if you don't think you are, it shows on you like bark to a tree," Sora hissed in response.

"You think just by the way I choose _my_ friends and live _my_ life," she began.

"Well, yeah! That's just what it is! That's not how I live my life. I'm _different_, Kairi, and nobody's gonna understand, especially not you. Not the way you're trying to change me!" he replied, propping his foot against the bumper and crossing his arms.

"How different? You never open up to anybody, and I've _tried_ to see who you really are, but you continued to shelter yourself! And then I see you suffer, I know you hate it when people call you a freak, and I try to help you and then you hate _me!_ What am I supposed to do other than to try and make you different?" she exclaimed, knowing her reasons were logical.

"Because then you'd just hate me, too, like all the rest of them," he replied, now turning away from her.

Kairi sighed before walking in front of him again, watching as his eyes became glossy and bright from the sunset behind them. He suddenly looked so small that way, like a lost puppy that nobody wanted. She stared up at him for a moment while quietly replying, "Do I _really_ seem that cold hearted to you? If I do, then I _seriously_ need to clean my act up. I try to be nice, I really do. I'm being as caring as I can to Naminé, I have to all the rest of your friends, I do to all _my_ friends, and I do to you and what do I get? This! If you would just _tell_ me what's going on, then I wouldn't be so damn feisty about you actually being happy. Imagine that!"

Sora then went silent, his lower lip beginning to tremble as he continued to not look at her. She growled this time and went up to him, capturing his cheeks and forcing him to look at her directly in the eyes. "I would never, ever turn my back on you," she whispered, "I treat you the way I wanted to be treated, no? I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday, and taking that kiss without your permission, but Sora, I…I honestly couldn't help myself."

The brunet's eyes flickered with shock, his mouth slacking a bit as he sniffed. "What do you mean…?" he then asked after a moment, still being captured in her own gaze.

"Geeze, Sora, you really couldn't tell already? Why do you _think_ I want to go to Homecoming dance with you?" she then asked, a grin spiking her features.

"I…I don't really know, I just assumed…" he trailed off, trying to avoid her eyes again.

This time, however, she not only brought his attention back to her face, she rose her lips up to meet his again. Warmth overflowed her senses, the amazement and the beauty almost overwhelming her being. He was so innocent, put into a cruel, cruel world. Too long…two years was far too many to still be waiting. And she _did_ love him. She loved him so. When no one else would accept her, he took her by the hand and lead her away from the staring eyes and the whispers. Brought her understanding and compassion.

It was the time when she first moved the island, being only fourteen years old. She had so many bandages over her body, but she could still remember the pain from them like it was yesterday. When her mother and father were sent to a place she did not know of and her adoptive father, Cloud, brought her to this environment, it was like hell until she learned she had to fight to survive. Until that time, however, it was only Sora that was able to get her through her horrid days. His beautiful face, his gentle words. Everything about him managed to keep her alive until she managed to control the situation around her and use it to her advantage.

Now she had to repay him.

The redhead released the kiss, setting her head down his chest and feeling his heart beat strong and full.

"Thank you…" she then whispered, wrapping her arms about his neck.

"F-for what…?" he asked a response, now not even trying to separate them.

"For being you," she replied, stringing her hand through his hair, "Will you go to Homecoming with me…?"

Sora paused as he stared down at her, his gaze so suddenly tender that it nearly sent her heart flipping. Butterflies were almost chaotic in her stomach, her cheeks were on fire, her fingers were trembling, but she could finally say it. She finally had the courage after two years of just doing nothing; watching him suffer to at last get the nerve to love him, to protect him.

"You never cease to surprise me, Kairi," he then murmured, a soft smile coming over his lips. "It's what makes you so incredible."

"I like to be unexpected…so what do you say?" she whispered, moving her hands so that his head tilted against hers. "Hell, be my boyfriend while you're at it."

"Halfway isn't good enough, is it?" he asked, a bright grin now lighting up his features like the sun.

"Never," she responded, touching his nose with her own.

"Then I guess I don't really have a choice," he whispered, then brought his head down.

And then he kissed _her_.

--

A/N: Awwww, what a sweet note to end on. I might make more…I might not. Depends on how many of you guys review. : )


	5. First Impressions

_Author's Note_: You guys are AMAZING! So many reviews last time! I love you all, so I give you the next chapter! Sorry for the long update!!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II.

_Chapter 5_: First Impressions

Kairi's heart was thumping with anticipation.

Perhaps it was from nervousness, standing there in the parking lot waiting for him, but above all, it was excitement. Imagine her, after two years of knowing this cool, confident male, she finally had the courage to ask him to the Homecoming dance. Not only that—_date_ her. And the best part of all was that he agreed. It was more than just a dream come true…it was one that she could now expand: she would bring _him_ happiness, as well.

The redhead laughed a little, feeling her cheeks grow warm. Today was going to be the best day she had since…well, since she couldn't remember.

"What's so funny?"

The masculine voice made her jerk with surprise, then her head turned with a smile, seeing the seventeen-year-old stride over to her with a smirk across his features. "Oh, just imagining the ways I can make you _scream_ my name in pleasure," she exclaimed with mocking eyes.

He flushed just then, his smirk dropping as his eyes grew wide. Kairi burst out laughing, rising from leaning against her car as she came up to him. "You need to learn how to laugh more, my dear," she commented, slipping his tie through her hand as she tugged him down to her eye level. His cheeks turned a bright cherry red, his eyes averted to the ground. She giggled, then, leaned forward and pressed his lips against his.

"We're going to be late for class," he said against her mouth.

"You're going to be doing that a lot lately," she replied, beginning to walk backwards towards the school entrance.

It was obvious that people weren't expecting either of them to come into the building in such a fashion, Kairi gripping his collar as they were connected by the mouth. Gasps and whispers were apparent the more the students gathered and the further they went into the school. The redhead didn't care, though, even when she felt her face become hot. It was only when they were through the hall that Sora snorted, pushing down his laughter from the whole situation. Kairi then released him, finally, and laughed as well just before she tripped.

"Oh geeze—!" she exclaimed before Sora followed, his face ending up right in her chest.

"Oh god!" he replied, shooting up with a crimson face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, she does that all the time," Selphie then commented as she noticed the two coming down the hall. "Embarrass people, I mean."

"I'm not embarrassing him! He's my personal property now," Kairi joked, jumping onto her feet with Sora's tie still clenched in fist.

"Your sex toy," the brunette replied, giving him an evil smirk.

"Something of the sort," the redhead replied before Sora could.

"I have to warn you, Kairi," Naminé joined, a grin wide across her face, "He's not that experienced. He's still a virgin."

"Stop talking about me!" Sora exclaimed, waving his hands about in emphasis.

The three girls burst out laughing, along with several others in the hallway. Others were far too surprised to even understand the situation—they stared, bleakly at the centerpieces of the hallway before rushing off to tell their friends, to start the rumors. Kairi didn't really care, though, if they wanted to the truth, she wouldn't mind telling the whole world that she and Sora were dating.

That was, until the first bell rung.

"Gah! We're going to be late!"

Students then rushed, the corridor bursting into chaos as Sora tried to part from Kairi. She whined while tugging at his tie, pecking him several times as he pried her fingers off the cloth. "Kairi—kiss—I got to—kiss—go."

"See me after first period," she said, tapping his nose before Selphie and Naminé managed to drag her away, the redhead nearly crying.

--

"You're _dating?_" one of the girls whispered, her eyes wide.

"That we are," Kairi murmured, her shoulders scrunching up as she smiled. "And I'm taking him to Homecoming."

"But isn't he, like…_weird?_" another asked, obviously being more observant not to use the word 'freak'.

"No…he's the sweetest guy I've ever met," the redhead returned, her desire to see him growing all the more. It was only hallway through first period, independent study. The only thing _she_ was studying was how slow the minutes could tick away.

"I'm so happy to see you guys finally got together," Naminé commented, tapping her pencil against the desk, "He's been talking about you for quite awhile, actually. Ever since you moved here…you're actually the first girlfriend he's ever had."

"I'm glad to have the honor," Kairi replied, grinning, "And I'm glad to be taking away his _virginity_, too."

The girls surrounding her desk giggled at the thought, even if several of them were skeptical at first. It seemed that way with all the ladies—and most of the men. They were no doubt dead jealous of Sora by now, from hearing the rumors. She couldn't _wait_ to see him after class…she would show them how wonderful Sora truly was.

"A _whore_," a voice suddenly scoffed, catching Kairi's attention.

She turned, her features turning to a flat, irritated appearance. "And who asked _you_—" the redhead asked, her glare coming onto the blonde "—Larxene?"

"Nobody, but it wouldn't have been asked so I just decided to say it myself. You seem to do the same thing," the conceited junior snickered, her cruel features battling against Kairi's own.

She was like her biggest rival—trying to be opposite in _everything_ that Kairi did. She was part of the 'Anti-Kairi' group. The redhead said one thing, Larxene would say another. Kairi would say yes, the blonde would say no. It never ended with her—and it was no surprise that it should in this situation, too. But Kairi had to protect Sora…and she _knew_ that Larxene would try to destroy him.

"If you want to say something, then just say it," the redhead stated, rising to her feet from sitting at her desk. "Don't go on pretending like it's everyone _else's_ fault."

"Pff, you're the one that wanted to date the _freak_," she snapped back, baring her teeth.

"He's not a freak. He's a kind and honest person, and just because _you_ can't stand that sense of justice, just back off," Kairi growled, throwing her fist up.

"Sense of _justice?_ Is being some occult-obsessed night crawler justified?" the blonde returned, swiping her hand through the air. "Don't make me laugh."

"Nobody's joking here. But I have to admit, it's almost a gag trying to get you to understand a heart of gold…since yours comes from the bottom of the _ice cap_. I'm warning you, if you try to hurt Sora, you'll be sorry," Kairi snarled, stalking up to her. "He's precious to me, and though that's something you'll never get, I will make your life a living _hell_ if you even look in his direction."

"Oh, being a bit _testy_, are we?" Larxene hissed, her features turning from cruel to offended. It was hard to hit the blonde, but once one was able to…it often turned out to be an ugly situation. "Then I'll be sure to add to the fun."

"You'll be dead before you get the chance," Kairi growled, only realizing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not the only one who's got Sora's back, y'know," Naminé suddenly mentioned, a bright smile on her features. "He's got many others that care for him just as much as you do…as just as many who's willing to defend him. Larxene, yes? If you _do_ hurt Sora…not that we're going after you before you do so, rest assured that three, big brawny men are going to come after you! They're not afraid of girls like you…and neither am I."

"Your petty threats mean nothing to me," she huffed, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "I can easily manipulate 'three, big brawny men' as you are suggesting."

"Oh, well…since you've met them, I believe, then you would know who they are! Let's see…_Roxas_…and _Hayner_…oh, and—" Naminé said, listing off the men with her fingers "—Riku."

Larxene unexpectedly paled at the name, her eyes becoming wide. Kairi was just as confused as Selphie, who was exchanging a glance with her. Besides it being obvious that they had already met, the redhead assumed that she _hadn't_ seen the unknown wrath that came from the silver-haired beauty. Yes, his body structure was massive, but…he was so friendly to Kairi…had she seen the kinder side of him? Not the bad? Maybe she should be counting her blessings more.

"We could always throw Pence and Leon to the mix! They'd be _glad_ to whop some Nobody butts!" Naminé concluded, her smile suddenly looking rather cruel. Wow. Kairi hadn't seen such a side from her, either.

"My father would be glad to support my ventures," Kairi added, adding her own grin, "I'm no problem child to him."

"Grrr…" Larxene was finally at a loss of words, but the redhead knew that she hadn't given up. She was willing to go the full distance to make Kairi's life absolutely miserable, and she wasn't the only one. Count all the 'Nobodies'—the stupid group that were Xemnas's dogs, attempting to mock those they crushed—there were twelve, and they _all_ wanted Sora and Kairi to be despondent. It seemed that they didn't just affect this school, either, they were associated with Riku and Naminé. They were like a _disease_.

"Besides…" Selphie then mentioned, catching their attention, "With all my connections, you'll be wishing you were dead by _tomorrow_."

"We aren't finished here," Larxene then stated, throwing them a bird. "Just you wait—Ansem will have your head."

"All he wants is my _ass_," Kairi mocked, laughing. Naminé and Selphie joined, finally sparking off the light that made Larxene move hastily towards the door. The entire class and the teacher had watched the situation pan out, and things had finally cooled down.

For now.

"And that goes for the rest of ye!" Kairi suddenly snapped, turning to face the rest of the students, "Try to hurt _my_ man and you'll be sorry!"

"YES MA'AM!" the cried as a response, cowering before her. They then rushed back to work, pretending as if the whole thing never happened. With that in mind, it gave Kairi a chance to talk to Naminé a bit more privately.

"I had never thought you were like that…" she murmured as she returned to her desk, Naminé's beside her.

However, the blonde sighed as she plopped down in her seat, replying, "I honestly didn't want to reveal such a person to you, though it was necessary. Larxene will be the message that send the Nobodies and Ansem into a fit—we'll be seeing them soon enough. Though…I'm sorry that I had to be like that. I like knowing that my friends consider me a gentle person, not one that throws threats at other people."

"It's all right, I needed the backup. I hate that woman so much, but all of those Nobody idiots _love_ her and would do anything for her. Include throwing Sora out a window," Kairi grunted, wanting to stab that stupid goldie locks at the mere thought.

"Out the _window?_" Naminé whimpered, returning to her old self.

"W-well, I mean, something ridiculous like that," Kairi stuttered, not realizing what she had just said. _But they'll be wishing that they'd never been born if they even __**try**__ such a stunt…_

…_which I have a feeling that they might…_

--

"Kairi, you can't sit in the baratones," Mr. Montgomery stated, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Why _not?_" the redhead whined, taking one of Sora's arms and enveloping herself in it. "I can go deep!"

Several of the girls giggled as Sora turned away blushing, unable to help himself. Even some of the boys were grinning at the girl's antics, watching quietly as a side of Sora was displayed that they had never seen before. They were loving it, perhaps, even more than the two themselves.

"That's cruel, teacher!" Selphie cried, who was on the other side, "Keeping two lovers apart! Look at them, even _you_ can't deny it!"

The man's eyes turned back to the pair, in which Kairi was clinging to Sora who had managed to shift his attention to her, if only for a moment. She nuzzled his neck while he fixed his tie—for the fiftieth time today from it being messed up—and a soft smile melted across his lips. "All right," he proclaimed, planting his hands on his hips, "If only for today. You have to behave over there, though, understand?"

"Of course Mr. Montgomery," the responded in unison.

"Good! Now…we're going to start—" the teacher began, whipping out the stick-thingy.

"Aw, you gotta be _kidding!_"

The class nearly groaned. No, Sora and Kairi couldn't happily sit together as a couple, they had to hear Demyx bitch about it first. He had humiliated himself enough from getting knocked about by both she _and_ Sora (yesterday and the day before that) now he had to go even further and get the _teacher_ pissed off, too. Mr. Montgomery slumped, but his eyes glared at the blonde as he got to his self-righteously and swabbed a bandaged finger towards the boy and girl.

"Are we just gonna turn all peachy because these two _idiots_ are all lovey-dovey?! They're both in on people being completely _miserable!_ Take me for instance—" at this, then the students _did_ groan "—I'm trying to be _your_ student, Mr. Montgomery, and try to be civilized when Kairi goes and starts throw punches! And then _Sora_, oh I can't even begin with that guy. Talk about going on steroids or _something_, and playing all the low shots! Who do you think you are, hurting Luxord and myself?!"

Silence suddenly fell upon the room, all eyes turning to the couple. What was expected was not there, as Sora had his attention marked upon the folded musical sheets on his knee while Kairi began to fall asleep on his shoulder. When he realized things were a bit _too_ quiet, he glanced up and, in noticing that Demyx and the rest of the class was staring at him, asked, "What?"

"Didn't you just _hear_ me?" the blonde hollered, growing all the more pissed off.

"No," he replied, rather simply. "I just assumed it was more of you talking about yourself, so…I thought I'd do better with my time."

"You asshole!" the other snarled, throwing his musical papers at him.

Sora then sighed, rising to his feet (waking up a peeved Kairi) and slowly stalked up to him. Therefore, while the brunet was several inches taller than the blond, Demyx's expression was apparent that he shouldn't have started the whole argument. Sora, yet, didn't seem so forgiving.

"Y'know…during you're whole business between Kairi and myself in the past three _days_ that you've known us…I've got to wonder if _ever_ you stopped to think, 'Maybe it's _me_ that's being the asshole'. Well…I think I've just answered my own question…but, I _also_ am thinking…gee, I really don't want someone like that influencing my _relationship_, which you seem set on doing. Therefore, what do I have to do to make you stay away from me and my love," Sora murmured, scratching his chin as he brought his eyes down upon the boy. "I'll let _you_ think about that one for me."

Demyx gulped as he flopped back into his seat, not once being able to avert his gaze away from Sora. The brunet himself rolled his eyes while turning back and returning to his seat, wrapping a large arm around Kairi's tiny waist.

"You and Naminé are full of surprises," the redhead murmured, fiddling with his nose as she winked at the blonde sitting across the room. She winked back with a bright smile.

"I like to be unexpected," Sora replied, flashing a grin at her.

_I don't know how we just avoided a major catastrophe, but I __**think**__ I should be happy_, Mr. Montgomery thought to himself, scratching his head as he watched the couple get out their music for his class. _But most of all…grateful_.

--

"Yes! Finally released for lunch!" Naminé exclaimed, stretching her arms. "I thought it would _never_ come!"

"I'm starving," Sora agreed, rubbing his stomach.

"We should go to that place we went to just a couple days ago!" Selphie suggested, but Kairi knew better. She just wanted to see Riku…boy, if the redhead had known better, she wouldn't have let Selphie come along the first time so that she wouldn't oogle over the poor hunk. That, however, wasn't as much on her mind as…

"How do you think he's going to react to us?" she asked to Sora as they began to walk out to the parking lot. "I mean, Riku. He's been your friend for a long time, hasn't he?"

"Yeah…" Sora murmured, running a hand through his hair. "Either way, I don't think he'll have much of a choice. If he doesn't mind, then that's cool, if he does, then he can just get over himself. But…Riku's not really like that, so I think we'll be fine. He's more like a worried mother than a jealous friend."

"I see…it seems I have to have to spend more time with you guys to get to know you!" Kairi exclaimed while tugging at his tie. Undone again.

"I think we can arrange that," Sora said nevertheless, grinning as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Aww, you're making me miss my Roxie!" Naminé exclaimed, tearing up a little.

"Well, we'll just have to invite him to go and have lunch at Moe's, ne?" Kairi asked, kissing Sora's hand that interlocked with hers.

"Of course! I'll call both he _and_ Riku right now. Say, would you like to meet Hayner? I think Olette and Pence are on vacation right now…brother and sister, y'know?" Naminé asked, getting out her baby-blue phone that was head-to-toe with flowers.

"Sure! Why not?" Kairi stated, smiling. Something then struck her and her beam then curved into a smirk as she considered that thought.

Sora then noticed as his sweet lover turned into the devil's advocate and he paled a little as he said, "Oh dear, what have you got on your mind? I think I should be afraid."

"Talk about meeting people…I would like you to meet someone, too," she snickered, releasing him as she moved around his truck to get into the passenger side.

"Are you talking about the certain somebody that _I_ had to meet, too?" Selphie groaned, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Hehe, _yes_," Kairi replied, getting into the front. Naminé and Selphie managed the back while Sora fired up the engine, pulling his seatbelt on.

"Now I _am_ sure I should be afraid," Sora grunted, scratching his head. "Let's find Riku and Roxas, first. Then we'll go up to your house. Where do you live, by the way?"

"The gated community," Kairi said, buckling up.

"Oh, richie rich, are we?" Sora teased, earning him a squished nose.

"Yes. Now drive," she grunted, the two girls in the back giggling to themselves.

--

Finding Riku and Roxas was rather easy, being in the purple car that they had.

Now that the time had come, however, Kairi found it strange that she was far more nervous than when she had been to introduce her relationship to the school. But she knew the reason why. Riku was no doubt Sora's long-time friend, which meant a sense of respect was between them, and the redhead couldn't help but have the same. Besides all that, he had been nothing but kind to her since they met, and now she was worried that if he disagreed to their feelings about each other, then she could loose a very nice person as a friend. _But then again,_ she mumbled to herself, _If he __**was**__ a nice person, then that would mean he agrees with us being a couple, right?_

Maybe, maybe not.

Whatever the case, Riku was still formidable. By what she had heard and the impression she had gotten from Larxene that morning, the silver-haired teenager was truly a match to be made. Sora, of course, was calm about the whole situation, completely unlike Kairi. But he knew how to deal with Riku. Kairi didn't.

"What's wrong? Come on," he murmured, gesturing her out of the car as Riku and Roxas did the same. They were at a small parking lot, one of which once meeting up, they would then travel to Kairi's house before continuing on to Moe's.

The redhead gulped as she removed herself from the front, sliding down upon the pavement. Stepping around to the front of the truck, her heart thudded in her ears. She had never been so nervous, since…geeze, since she had first met her adoptive father! Cloud…

"ROXIE!" Naminé cried, practically tackling the other blonde.

"Grk—!" was all that managed to escape as she squeezed his insides out.

Riku laughed outright with Sora, making Kairi flinch. It was only too late when she realized this mistake when the silver-haired boy noticed her being jumpy and asked, "Is something wrong, Kairi?"

"Oh, right! Kairi, c'mere," Sora then exclaimed, holding out his hand to her.

She flushed, for the first time since childhood, while taking his hand and the brunet took her by the waist, grinning happily as he made a 'V' for victory sign. Riku gave both of them a blank look, an eyebrow shooting up in question. Kairi sighed mentally—but she knew that she might as well get it over with. She slipped an arm around Sora's neck with a smile, before she said, "Sora and I are now dating."

--

A/N: Ha! No more for ya! Well, PERHAPS there will be more. IF you guys are as wonderful as you were last chapter and review and such. There's still a lot of questions here, ne? So if there's anything you'd like to ask about or just comment on, click GO!


	6. Meet His Authority

_Author's Note_: Sorry for the forever update. Hopefully the next one will be coming soon…thanks again for so many review the previous chapter. You guys are angels.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II.

_Chapter 6_: Meet His Authority

"You're…what…?" Riku whispered, his eyes growing wide.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend, a couple," Kairi continued, taking Sora's tie and pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Official since yesterday afternoon."

"Isn't it amazing? She asked _me_," Sora said, hugging her all the tighter. Kairi managed a smile—Riku's expression wasn't quite the reaction she was hoping for (which, honestly, she didn't know _what_ she was expecting)—though by the fact that the guy hadn't blown up yet, it _must've_ meant good, right?

Right?

The silver-haired one just stared for a moment, his expression unreadable before he scratched his cheek and walked up to them. He then moved, a large palm sliding over her shoulder and bringing her a distance away from Sora. This was rather unexpected on both of their behalves and Sora jerked in response, taking her arm. "Don't…" he began, earning an odd look from Riku.

"L-listen, Riku, I…" Kairi began, but found herself at a loss of words. What was she supposed to say? _I __**did**__ mean to steal your best friend; I have a fiery passion for his heart of gold and body of steal! _

"Just a talk," he murmured, pressing Sora's chest back.

The brunet groaned, obviously attempting to resist. The other male only ignored him and directed Kairi back behind Sora's truck, where they could be out of sight. Kairi's heart thudded in her ears, a thousand questions whirling in her mind. The biggest thing, of course, was what he wanted to say to her. Maybe…_hopefully_, it'll something that won't strangle hers and Sora's relationship. Though, it didn't necessarily matter, actually…just like Sora said, even if Riku didn't like them being together, he could just get over himself. Everyone else enjoyed them being as a couple and Riku was a jerk if he didn't.

Before glancing at Roxas with that same expression he gave Sora, the silver-haired boy then dipped behind the hitch, taking her down with him as he then whispered, "How? How did you do it?"

The question obviously caught Kairi off guard, which she had expected a rain of missiles to have come down from the sky, with all red arrows on her. "Do what?" was all she could come up with.

"Get him to go out with you?! I've trying to hook him up for _years_ and I've been totally unsuccessful!" he exclaimed, waving his arms about.

"Uh…" the redhead replied dumbly, still not sure what to say. "I…uh…what?"

"Whatever you did, you're magic," he continued, grinning happily. "He's been so miserable, too, lately with everyone calling him a freak. This might really save him! Thank you so much!"

He then lurked forward, surprising her as two huge arms wrapped about her. A…hug. He was giving her a hug. Kairi flushed deeply, then, not suspecting that he would ever do such a thing. Why was he so happy? The girl couldn't find the words to ask him before he said, in a muffled voice into her shoulder, "Sora would kill me if he saw me doing this…that's why I had to…bring you—"

"_WILL_ KILL!" a certain voice then exclaimed, interrupting the moment as Sora burst from the side and did a huge dash after Riku.

The silver-haired boy snickered and ran off on the other side of the parking lot before Kairi could even blink. She, of course, was lost in some other world while trying to cope what had just occurred. Okay…well, if what happened was true…then he _was_ okay with their relationship. Not just okay, but he in fact _thanked_ her! A wash of relief consumed Kairi, so much that she sighed and leaned against the bumper of the truck. Thank goodness. Now with that out of the way, there was only one more obstacle to challenge and that was—

"Are you okay? He didn't touch you in any way I should kill him for, right?" Sora suddenly asked, rupturing her thoughts as he kneeled down next to her.

"Oh no, certainly not, he just—" she began, waving a hand in the air.

"Hugged your first and new girlfriend!" Riku filled in with a mocking smile.

"Er, don't make me come after you again!" the brunet snarled, shaking a fist at him. Kairi sweatdropped at their antics, taking one of Sora's arms to restrain him.

"It's okay, really…everything's fine," she murmured, letting her arm slip down to his hand. "Why don't we go and meet that special someone I wanted to show you?"

"Oh…right…who's this guy, anyways? Your big brother or something?" Sora joked, knowing full well that she didn't have one.

"No, better!" she exclaimed, nodding a bit. "C'mon, you'll love him! He's thoughtful and generous…"

"Thoughtful and generous my ass. He's like your boot camp general you want to kick in the balls because he knows how to deal with authority," Selphie suddenly mentioned, her head poking out of Sora's truck from waiting for them. "Not to mention you're deathly afraid of the guy. He haunted my dreams a _month_ after I met him. And so on!"

"He's not _that_ bad. She's exaggerating, Sora," Kairi protested, noticing the brunet's sour expression. "He's kinda hard to approach sometimes, but otherwise he's a really nice guy!"

"Who are talking about?" Roxas then asked, joining the group.

"My adoptive father," Kairi replied, smiling, "Cloud Strife."

--

Just arriving at her house, the redhead bounced out of the truck and into the curve.

She smiled at the thought of seeing her adoptive father; though she was somewhat tired of knowing that she never got to see him, she always knew that he spent time for himself when coming home for lunch. He would've gotten home just now, seeing his beautiful motorcycle, Fenrir, at the door. Kairi didn't stop as she passed it, rather, she leaped right over the seat and fled up the marble steps, bursting through the oak door and into the threshold of the large home.

"Dad!" she called, turning to the right. She dashed through the living area, into and through the dining table, still yelling his name.

Kairi then pivoted to the left, going through the kitchen's swinging door and her eyes met a figure on the other side. The blond wasn't even able to turn before Kairi was on behind him, one arm swung around his waist as she flicked off all the stove's burners.

"Kairi, stop, what're you doing?!" Cloud growled, his pan loosing some of its food from the redhead ramming into him.

"No, no, no, no! We're going out to lunch, and you're coming with us!" she returned, pulling him away from the electrical appliance by his belt loops.

"I don't have _time_ to go out. I have to get back to work," he replied, taking her wrists with an iron grip.

He turned to face her with a hard expression; he didn't like being pushed and Kairi was a pusher. She gave him a teary look nevertheless, swinging her hips as she asked, "B-but, don't you want to meet my _boyfriend_?"

She knew that would get him.

Though Cloud wasn't necessarily what everyone thought as a perfect father, he was still protective over her since he had met her. The word 'boyfriend' always sent him into a certain mode that even his job (president of Strife International, a major shipping company) didn't matter…if there was something coming between him and her, he was on it in a second.

"_Boyfriend_?" the blond asked, his nose wrinkling. "Oh, you've got to be kidding, Kairi."

"I'm not! He's a very sweet person and I'd like you to get to know him while I'm dating him. Y'know, so that you'll know how you're daughter's doing while you're out! Think of him as my personal bodyguard!" she suggested, grinning happily. She, however, knew that those words meant nothing. It didn't mean anything if Sora was the king of England.

"Lemmee see 'im," Cloud snarled, stomping out of the kitchen without even bothering with his dishes.

Kairi grinned mischievously, following him without another word. Now she understood how Sora felt about Riku; a worried mother more than a jealous friend. Her smile grew at the mere thought.

As they both went through the house, they managed the front door where the group was waiting. She was already aware of Sora's expression (which worsened as Cloud presented himself), which was a mixture between anxiousness and deep thought. Maybe he was curious as to how truly dangerous Cloud was as Selphie explained he was. Which he really wasn't…it just took awhile to get the _real_ Cloud to surface.

"Which one?" he asked, sternly.

The group parted, leaving Sora in the middle and heavily exposed. He glanced about at his friends, who were all avoiding his gaze. Whimpering, then, he glanced back at the adoptive father. "H-hello…I'm Sora," the brunet murmured, fiddling his thumbs.

"I've never seen _you_ before…" Cloud grunted to himself, rubbing his chin. "You go to her school?"

"Yessir," Sora replied, nodding somewhat. "I'm a year older, though. A senior."

"A year older? What're you in to old geezers now?" the blond snorted, glancing at Kairi.

"He's not _that_ old dad," watching as the life drained from Sora from the insult, "Besides, he's a true man! He's very mature, just like you!"

"Teenagers aren't mature, especially in high school with a girlfriend. If anything, they're even more delusional. I hope you realize that Kairi is very high maintenance, _Sora_," Cloud snarled, stalking up the brunet. Sora gulped at doing so, even _if_ Cloud was shorter than him…the redhead suddenly felt a pang of guilt for putting him through this, but it went away pretty quickly.

"Uh…I can handle it," the senior replied, but his twiddling thumbs and pale face didn't really back up his resolve.

Kairi decided to step in at this point. Moving to his side, she gently touched his arm before enveloping herself in his warmth. "Please, daddy, understand…" she began, enfolding her hand in his, "that it was mostly my choice. I asked, he said yes, and that is that. If there's anyone to blame for this whole situation, it's all me."

"I'm not that surprised…I'm grounding you if you're one _minute_ past your curfew, got it?" Cloud growled, leaning in towards her.

She pecked his forehead, surprising him as she replied, "Of course, _dad_. Have I ever been past my curfew?"

"…No. But with a male included in your life, I shouldn't be expected that you'd be wanting to follow _my_ rules anymore," he muttered, but his expression had turned softer.

"You're the man of the house, m'lord, what makes you possibly think I could ever do such a thing?" she teased as a response, poking at him in the stomach.

Cloud rolled his eyes, his gaze ending up at Sora. "_That_," he snapped, making her sigh.

"No, not _Sora_, not anybody. I promise, daddy, even if things end up going late, then I'll just drag him home with me…and Selphie," she replied, her smile widening at the thought of having Sora alone…in her room…

"…" Cloud said nothing for a moment, still looking skeptical, only when he was suddenly (and rather rudely) interrupted from a large growl formulating in his stomach. There was a pause before several aroused giggles made the blond narrow his gaze.

"Let's go get some food," Riku then said, stepping in.

--

"I don't have time for this," her father whined as he slid into the booth, making sure he was close to Kairi. "It's your fault that I spilled all my food."

"Aw, even you can't deny a hug! Besides, it's not like they can fire you," his daughter replied, grinning somewhat mischievously. She nudged him lightly, Cloud only returning with an annoyed look. Despite him being so dedicated to his work, he knew he couldn't deny Kairi at least a request once in awhile…

An awkward silence came over the group, most of them staring at the blond. He glared back at them as he snatched a menu, snapping it open and lifting it so his face was completely hidden. At this, Kairi rolled her hands in the air with expectancy at the group, who seemed to be released from a spell as Roxas chimed in, "So, Mr. Strife…what kind of job do you have?"

There was a pause as all eyes turned once again to Kairi's father, and the girl smacked her face with exasperation. Though it seemed hardly like it, Cloud was extremely shy and insecure when it came to the fact that he not only was the president of the shipping company, but he had built it from the ground with only six or seven companions. What was once a small, local store of hard-working people was suddenly transformed into the most commercial and international chain of the most efficient packagers and shippers. Not to mention having those eight that started it into multi-millionaires. It just kinda…happened.

However, when someone questioned Cloud about his occupation, all he replied was: "I'm an errand boy."

From the answer, the entire group exchanged glances of confusion, since obviously being an 'errand boy' gained him a mansion, two or three really expensive cars and a gorgeous bike. Sora gazed down at Kairi, lifting his eyebrow. She shrugged as a response with a sweatdrop; she wasn't about to tell on her father…that would certainly earn her a few weeks of being completely ignored.

"Oi…" Naminé suddenly sighed, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked.

The young girl glanced up, looking at Cloud with one of those expressions that somebody knew something bad was going to happen to someone. "Hear that engine outside…?" she asked, quietly, as she glanced over her shoulder.

Heads turned towards the front entrance where a car swerved recklessly into a parking space, right next to where Sora and Riku had parked, before shutting off. Kairi paled. That was _Ansem's _ugly-ass car. In response, after getting over the fact that he was the _last_ person she wanted to see after asking Sora to be her boyfriend, she pulled up her lip in disgust. Her father looked just the same; Ansem's father, Sephiroth, was the worst rival Cloud and his lackeys ever had to face…every time they brought him down, he just seemed to keep popping back up.

And he was with Ansem.

"Oh yeah, let's go to _Moe's_," Riku growled, glaring daggers at Sora.

"_I _can't predict the future!" the brunet snapped back, lifting up a fist.

Kairi, without a word, brought the offending balled hand back down, but never wavered her gaze from the window. As a matter of fact, she was unnaturally calm, since the mere _mention_ of Ansem's name sent her into a rant, however, this time was different. Besides Sora being by her side, along with her father, there had actually been something there—that both she and Cloud had noticed—ever since they first entered into the restaurant. Like she had talked about before, Cloud had his companions that had helped him produce his amazing shipping company and remained strong family friends were now sitting just across the restaurant, looking just as peeved as Kairi and her friends were.

Without really realizing it, the redhead brought up Sora's knuckles to her lips as Ansem and Sephiroth entered, waiting for the time when the idiots screwed up _just_ enough to have Cloud's personal guards kick their asses. Unfortunately, Sephiroth was cruel and clever, not stepping too far in unless it was _just_ the perfect moment. Of course, he never forgot to make Cloud feel like crap before he ran away from the scene as if nothing happened. Like a coward.

"Well, well," the silver-haired foreigner murmured as he strode up to Cloud, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Cloud mused, not looking the least bit 'pleasant' at Sephiroth's arrival.

"And look at this…" the jerk continued, glancing at Kairi and Sora, "New love…I congratulate you."

The redhead narrowed her gaze, keeping her lips sealed to Sora's knuckles to make sure she didn't go on an all-out bitch slap mode, and kept another hand linked with her adoptive father's. He was just as ready to whip out those iron fists and punch a hole into Sephiroth's face.

"…" Sora chose to remain silent as well.

Things were in high tension, even the air seeming to hold its breath. The four that were across from them in another booth, Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind, had now all their attention directed on the scene that was happening just beyond their reach. Of course, Kairi knew, the moment Sephiroth _or_ Ansem tried to start any crap would be the time Tifa would cut in to introduce herself to all of the redhead's new friends.

"Kairi," Ansem suddenly jutted in, and the girl, in response, folded her hand into her love's (he obviously didn't understand his father's words from before…). The white-haired male noticed this and immediately became enraged—for _so_ long he had proclaimed that he and Kairi were boyfriend and girlfriend, and now, at last, she could now deny everything that Ansem said without even saying a word. Now she could _show_ it, and she knew from experience that actions were worth far more than words.

For now, though, fury boiled in those violet eyes, attempting to send them into fear. Kairi, however, only leaned into Sora (who was seriously trying to keep his own anger under control), finally averting her gaze while placing her head on his shoulder. This distracted him—if only for a moment, and a different kind of expression came over his face.

"I'm…" she whispered.

--

A/N: Once again, forgive me for the update that took over a month. I'll try to be quicker next time. Anyways, there's obviously some new info...why is Sephiroth such a rival or better yet--_enemy_ to Cloud? Sorry for the short chapter. I've been having some writer's block lately...

Read and review, if you'll be so kind. Thanks to all those who haven't given up on me yet.


	7. Protection

_Author's Note_: Sorry for the long update! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II.

_Chapter 7_: Protection

"I'm…" Kairi whispered.

"Would you…" a soft voice said, coming in between Ansem and Sephiroth, "…like some flowers for your lady-friend?"

Time itself seemed to halt in its tracks as everyone at the table froze. Kairi lifted up her eyebrow as she noticed a young woman slid between the two silver-heads, completely interrupted the tense as if it were mere tissue paper. An assortment of Bleed Hearts and roses were gripped in between her small hands; her nails, pink, her dress, pink, even the bow that was loosely laced up in her thick, flowing locks was pink. A gentle smile, not at all offensive or distraught, was sown across her face.

"Excuse me…?" Sephiroth asked, wrinkling his nose as he turned to face her.

"Your lady friend," she repeated herself, obviously suggesting to Ansem, "she looks like she could use a flower."

There was another pause, which all the strain in the room was quickly unraveled, the girl's tone and utter innocence snapping through all of the ugly pressure that had been placed upon by Sephiroth earlier. The male was obviously baffled by how the naïve flower girl saw his _son_ as a woman.

"That is no 'lady' you speak of," Sephiroth said dangerously, lifting his lip in disgust.

Of course, by then, Kairi had realized the girl's mistake and ended up bursting out laughing. All eyes turned to her, but she honestly couldn't help herself. _Ansem? _A _girl?_ HA! The redhead ended up having to put her head behind one of Sora's arms because of half embarrassment and because if she looked at Ansem one more time she probably end up on the floor from laughing so hard.

However, as the brown-haired girl crossed her gaze between Sephiroth and Ansem in confusion, a profound realization that Ansem was not in the least bit feminine (though Kairi could debate, for how much that guy PMS'd) she then gasped and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I thought you were a girl! Well, I thought you were a girl, too, at first, but then I realized that—oh, geeze! I'm sorry, I really don't mean it! It's the long hair! I swear!"

Yet, it was now Cloud who was laughing as he saw the fury boil up in Sephiroth from this mere girl. On the other side, Tifa and the rest of them were quietly snickering to themselves, all too pleased with the 'interruption'. In the end, the entire restaurant was softly laughing from the scene, the girl attempting to apologize desperately to the two silver-haired males. They, though, seemed not in the least intent on forgiving her. Sephiroth gave her a deep glare, slowly inching up towards her as if to harm her.

"AERIS!!!"

That was, until the manager noticed her.

Then, she was out the door before anyone could even blink, dashing down the road with flowers and other things flying out of the basket she was carrying with every bounce. Despite this, Kairi's friends were still laughing, so much that it made Ansem's face flush with ire. He probably couldn't even find the words to how enraged he—or now, _she_ was. Rather, he simply stomped out of the restaurant in a huff, his father bitching out the manager before he shuffled off right behind him. Cloud, who snickered mockingly as he watched his enemy depart, motioned over to Tifa and said, "They're going to die knowing that Ansem was called a girl."

"The whole _world_ is going to know," Tifa replied with a wide grin planted on her face.

"And you wanted to stay _home_ today," Kairi giggled as she nudged her father a bit.

He rubbed her on the head as a father should, but said nothing, a grin that had long been lost now dancing across his features. _Aeris_…

--

"You're helping with the Homecoming, eh?" Kairi asked as she sat next to Naminé, who slid into a desk beside her.

The girl nodded in a delighted manner, obviously pleased with herself that she had been asked by the Student Council to assist. "Uh-huh," she began, "Just with some of the decoration and stuff…and the planning…and the list of people…and the dress-up days. It's only a few things."

"Yeah, well, those 'few things' are what people get _seriously_ riled up for. I'm sure you're going to add that extra spice we've been missing for years, eh?" the redhead asked, winking at her. Despite being popular, Kairi never really wanted to assist in that sort of thing. She was more like the stand-alone kind of girl, the untouchable kind. But now considering that Sora had gained her attention, she had gotten all _kinds_ of invitations to supply her suggestions to not only the Homecoming, but other events to. The only problem was, she enjoyed her privacy and time to herself, and now that she had Sora by her side, she needed time for him as well. If she ever managed to pull herself away from his sexiness again, that is…

In other words, even if she could sign up for a _few_, she would never hear it from those other clubs and crap about how she helped someone else and not them. That kind of harassment Kairi was simply not interested in, especially with her ego. But Naminé was sweet enough to get away with stuff like that. If she couldn't help with one thing, she wouldn't act like a bitch about, unlike Kairi might…Kairi plus stress equaled the moodiest girl on the planet.

Naminé giggled at the remark, obviously too humble to ever think that she might make a change in anything. "Maybe…" she said kindly, "Maybe not. I'm just glad that I have an opportunity to help out."

Kairi grinned. At least she wouldn't be alone. Yuna had a place in the Student Council (Vice President, thank you) and would accept her easily, considering Naminé was so like her…sweet, thoughtful, and incredibly cute. Though Yuna wasn't so easily broken down into tears, it wasn't like people were going to try to hurt the blonde. Unless you count Larxene, aside from all those threats Naminé gave her yesterday. At least for now…no doubt that demon of a girl could come up with something to try and make her life miserable (that's where Sora comes in, ne?).

"It's an even better opportunity for you to meet people," Kairi added, shuffling out her math papers. Ugh. She disdained Algebra 2.

"Yes, but that's not half of what I was surprised by," Naminé then said, seeming to blush.

The redhead lifted her eyebrow, intrigued as it obviously had something to do with someone else: "Oh really, and what you were half surprised by?"

"By the fact that they begged _Sora_, too!" Naminé exclaimed.

Kairi froze, her expression dropping. Oh dear Lord.

"Please tell me he didn't say _yes!_" Kairi growled, already furious at those other blasted girls for trying to jump on the boy.

"Well, he said he wasn't sure, from what _I_ heard…" Naminé mumbled, unsure of what she said that had gotten Kairi all riled up.

_How dare they!_ Kairi snarled to herself, knowing full well that they were just after _her_ ego, and not actually Sora. Those bitches! She'd knock down this whole damn school before she even let them lay a _hand_ on her beloved Sora! He was _h__ers_, dammit!

"Kairi, are you okay?" Naminé asked quietly, from behind a notebook to shield her from the demoness.

The redhead was practically fuming; even if some of the girls _didn't_ mean any harm, there were those who _did_ and it was THEM she was after. Bloody, stupid, ugly, fat Kairi-hater/chasers that would do anything just to piss her off. The only thing, though, that they didn't really _know_ what she was like when she was pissed off, since she had nothing to truly hate them for. When it was all about her, she could simply shift the trend to something crazy or something they just couldn't possibly pull off (like dirtbiking…).

But when it came to _Sora_, she would battle it out until the end of her days if it meant keeping him from getting hurt.

"Do you want me to tell them that he's unavailable…?" Naminé whimpered, obviously afraid of the other female, who was ripping up her notebook and snapping all her pencils. Good grief…

"**No, I'll do it myself…**" Kairi thrummed, obviously thinking up evil plots.

--

"_Excuse _me?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kairi sat there beside him, her back straight and her blue eyes hard with a dangerous flare. She glanced at her beloved and responded, "You will do as I say."

"Forgive me, your highness, but as I _am_ a big boy now and can make my own decisions," the male replied, but a grin flashed over his features. He was obviously amused by Kairi's worrisome attitude; he honestly had never seen her like this, and it interested him greatly.

"Well, that ends now," she hissed in return, not looking for any kind of argument. Ever since she had heard from Naminé this morning that a lot of girls were asking him to help with the Student Council—in other words, to let them consume his life—she had become quite _peeved_ at the fact that they would try to taunt her, to bring him to a place where she refused to help with. Now she was truly enraged at the fact that one leading it all, though she was hardly surprised, was Larxene. That helluva a woman, to say it in the nicest way possible.

"What makes you think I was going to say yes anyways?" Sora teased, obviously enjoying seeing her so riled up, just over him. What did she think he was? A puppy or something?

"Because…do you know how hard it is to say _no_ to those stupid little, preppy cheerleading girls? It's practically impossible!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. "First, they reel you in through guilt. Then they take over your entire _life!_ They're like _leeches!_"

Sora nearly laughed at how passionate Kairi was about the whole thing…it honestly wasn't necessary, in his eyes. Despite how the girls _did_ ask him to aid their purposes, there was always the beautiful escape: band practice. He hadn't told his sweet redhead yet, but he wanted to introduce the subject just at the right time. Riku had suggested a few days ago that it would be a good idea to play at the Homecoming, and the thought had drifted in his mind for awhile. They were a sincere rock band, not like screaming metal, and not like that pop groups that dominated the school, but something more…unique. They had two drummers, Riku and Roxas, while Yuffie went wild on the electric guitar.

They missed a bassist, however. Sora had managed to be granted with the position of singer and lead guitarist. They didn't even have a _name_ yet, though they had, through the years, managed to produce a selection of songs that they had all composed. But now that Sora thought about it, there was nothing he could sing to Kairi that could get his feelings across. And making songs took time and a lot of effort, not to mention practice. To have anything of any real meaning in a bit over a week, when the Homecoming was due on Friday night, would be utterly impossible.

"I'm sure they're not _that_ bad. Besides, I have soccer practice to worry about now," Sora mused, slipping a comforting arm around her strong, framed shoulders. He stroked the nape of her neck with the pad of his thumb, immediately relaxing the tensing muscles that threatened to wind her into a knot. He had started it only a few days ago, but it had entranced her immediately. It brought the idea that if she was angry more often, he would do that more…that's how good it felt. "Since you practically made me sign up kicking and screaming."

"I know you couldn't resist," Kairi teased, though her voice was soft. She honestly couldn't deny Sora's patience, anyways, when other males would snarl at her in protest and say that she was acting too 'over protective', Sora would merely smile at her, kiss her softly on the head, and say that everything was all right. He had everything in control. That kind of confidence had been _sooooo_ lacking in this school since who _know's_ when, that it was very alien to her. But now that she noticed it, he was changing the subject.

"You're still not getting out of it. I don't want to see ten _feet_ near one of those damn girls, or else my fangs will set into every one of their anorexic necks," she groused as she leaned into him, tugging at his tie and unraveling it.

Without once accusing her, he hadn't done so for every time she untied that sapphire plaid tie, Sora wove it back together as a soft smile warmed his face. "You're such a cavewoman," he mused, touching his forehead against hers.

Thank God that Mr. Montgomery wasn't here to see them arguing like they were. Rather, he was absent for reasons unknown…perhaps he had gotten sick, but it had left a free period with one of those substitutes that didn't know what to do. So Kairi sat her down, patted her head and said that she should read her book, eat some salad and pretend like they were good little children. The substitute had no problem agreeing with her, since she didn't really want to be there anyways.

"I'm not about to let you get out of my sight when I just had enough courage to capture you," she said, a wicked grin curving her sensual lips, her eyelids lowering to give her a possessive look over her boyfriend. Sora almost couldn't stand that grin of pride, so sexy that it sent shivers down his spine. Those sapphire, powerhouse eyes that turned dark with obsession. Over him. Only him. If there weren't twenty other students in the classroom, half of them listening to their conversation, he would've no doubt jumped on her that very moment. He could _live_ off of that smile.

"_Courage?_ That doesn't sound like you at all," Sora teased, taking her hand and pressing his lips against her knuckles. "And just how long have you had a _lack_ of this 'courage'?"

"I haven't had _any_ kind of lack of courage…" she murmured to him, but he knew and she knew that the redhead was lying right out of her pants.

"Then what _have_ you been lacking?" he returned, grinning in a boyish manner at him.

Kairi only smiled back at him, that smile that made his heart jump in his chest, that would make his cheeks flush and his insides do a flip. They were close now, centimeters apart, when she suddenly tugged at his tie and it unraveled, falling to the floor. He knew she did that to try to set him on edge, but to tell the brutal truth, he didn't mind one bit. If it needed fixing a thousand times from her undoing it a thousand times, then so be it.

However, their darling moment between one another was shattered when Naminé suddenly appeared beside them, her cheeks crimson and her chest heaving up and down from obvious running. She looked stressed, as she always did when something bad was on the rise—Sora immediately rose, Kairi coming in front of him. The gesture was unnecessary, as usual, but he didn't mind it nevertheless.

"Is something wrong, Naminé?" the brunet asked, his expression softening.

The blonde didn't even bother to catch her breath before exclaiming, "The Homecoming! It's cancelled!"

--

"I can't remember now that we've left the school—" Sora murmured to Kairi, leaning down next to her ear "—am I supposed to be angry or happy that it's gone now?"

"Angry…or sad. I can't remember either," she muttered in returned.

There was a pause; Tidus and Yuna were standing across from them, the rest of the soccer team spread out on the field twenty feet behind them. The brunette was down heavily, after all, she was _so_ looking forward to show all her hard work presented through the Homecoming Dance and festivities. It wasn't fair that she had to sacrifice that effort now for no reason. However—another reason Kairi found no interest with the 'school spirit'. She hated this stupid place, and wouldn't let herself get carried away just to be let down in the end.

"We should be sad now and happy later," she suggested, finally, after seeing the pain cloud in her friend's eyes. "Let's try to cheer her up."

"…Yeah…" Sora murmured softly, looking a little solemn himself suddenly.

Kairi brushed her knuckles across his cheek, a gentle gesture that, though it was soft, made him jump and turn to face her. Her eyes were tender when he caught them, making a red flush paint across his face. "I'm sorry," he muttered, shaking his head, "I have problems."

"You have no problems," Kairi said sternly, slipping an arm around his rock-hard abs. "You're the kindest person I've ever met, and I will not have you saying another word."

Sora stared at her for a moment, his cheeks a soft pink. "You are, too," he finally said, making her flush deeply.

"Pff, not really," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment, but she knew she couldn't get anything past Sora. He could see through her like the light of day. "I'm just…not like that, anyways. You're really sweet to say that, though."

"…" Sora merely smiled at her, something between the lines of sadness and that knowing look he gave her. She felt so obvious in front of him whenever he gave that to her, all of the masks she put on in the morning shattering under his piercing gaze. A large hand ran through his brunet locks as he turned away from her; unsure of what to say. She loved that about him, too. Sora never said 'uh' or 'um' or anything like that. He spoke after thinking, his deep, rich voice going into every syllable with consideration of what the consequences will be from the other person talking to him.

"Let's talk after cheering up Yuna," Kairi said gently, her fingers slipping down to his strong wrist.

A slow nod formulated as he turned to face her again, the smile never leaving his features. They walked over to the couple, Tidus speaking to his girlfriend soft words of reassuring nature; next year, she'll be able to show the artistic nature. The school would see the beauty she possessed and created…Yuna was grateful for Tidus's words, as he would never leave her side knowing that she was feeling poorly about something. She was so in love with him for that.

"It's okay…" he said, gently as he took her tiny form into his heavy-muscled chest. "We'll find out why, Yuna. We'll see what's going on and try to fix it, like everything we've done in the past."

"…" Though she said nothing, she smiled through the tears burning her eyes.

"Yuna."

Both heads turned as they saw Sora, Kairi's new boyfriend, and Kairi herself walking towards the couple. Yuna sniffed and straightened herself—she hated allowing the redhead down because of her, and Yuna could see it in her eyes. Pain clouded over from seeing her friend so upset; and really, she shouldn't be. It was silly, really. And she honestly shouldn't expect anything highly from this school, anyways…

"It's all right," she murmured, though her voice was weak, "I'll be fine you guys, really."

"…" Kairi paused a moment, feeling an odd emotion bubbling up from within. "**I'm going to kill the principal**."

All three of them were shocked by her statement, but by the fire in Kairi's eyes, they saw she wasn't messing around. Everyone at that school knew that once that girl was set on something, there wasn't much that could block her way.

"D-don't be angry, Kairi…" Yuna whispered, gently trying to intervene the thick tension. "It's not a big deal, really."

"It's still ridiculous that the principle should withdraw what you put so much effort and time into. And no doubt some of the other girls are upset," Kairi scolded, feeling the need to go on, that feeling still there.

"I shouldn't be surprised in the least bit, as you realize…you know it, Kairi, this school is nothing to be proud of anyways…" Yuna murmured, shaking her head, "It was silly of me to think it was different this year. Don't worry…I still have my canvases and my ballet shoes at home."

"But it's still not fair!" Kairi exclaimed, loosing her temper. Not at Yuna, necessarily, but more at the school. What the _hell_ was going on?! Why would the principal just _do_ that, when he _knew_ that the students put so much hard work into it?! Fire began to broil than the annoyance that the redhead began with, and she really felt like walking in and punching that stupid idiot in the face. Despite the fact that _he_ might have some problems with their school doesn't mean he can just go ahead and DO such an ignorant thing!

Sora suddenly turned away from all three of them, his bangs blocking his eyes. Kairi strode briskly up to him, asking, "Where are _you_ going?"

"I'm talking to the principal about this. I wan tot know why it was canceled…maybe we can fix it," the brunet replied intently, his long strides hard to keep up with.

"There's no way you can go into there without me," she stated lowly, snatching his hand. "Not with the way he's such a damn control freak."

Despite her words, Kairi noticed his smirk brighten his features a little. Curiosity made her wonder why, after what she said, but quickly dismissed it as they set off to the principal's office. A little history of the dearly beloved principal—he was nobody's friend. Unless someone could practically buy him a new _block_ for his house, then you were on his black mail list for _life_. He hated all the teachers, most of the students (save of goodie-goodies like Ansem or Xemnas) and found that he could do whatever he wanted with the events going on the in the school. It sounded logical to him, but with Kairi acting like such a free bird, she wasn't about to let him get away with this one.

They burst into the office, despite his secretary's pleas. The old man turned in his leather scroll chair, facing them with a smirk. What was he plotting…?

"Is there something I could help you two with?" he sneered, probably already knowing what they wanted.

"Why did you cancel the Homecoming?"Sora growled, not bothering with pleasantries.

The principal flapped his hands, giving them a shrug. "Financial difficulties."

"BULL SHIT!" Kairi cried.

Sora suddenly blocked the distance between her and the old fart, saying with sure confidence, "I find that hard to believe."

"Well…I can't say there's much I can do about that," the fat man replied, "Considering one of major benefiters removed their child from this school this very afternoon…"

"Ansem…" Sora grumbled, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Give me a break," Kairi continued, moving beside her boyfriend, "There's _got_ to be some other money that you're stowing away or something."

"Well sure this is," he responded, a wide grin planted across his features, "For the Prom, our sports, our quality books, our teachers…the list goes on, my dear. We _could_ remove the money for one of our _other_ social events, but then that one would be canceled, too."

The redhead rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this! What the hell kind of school does this to their kids? She felt like ripping his head off from his ignorance. But that smile…what else did he have up his sleeve…?

"There's _nothing_ else we can do?" Sora asked steadily.

"Oh, there _is_ one more thing…" the old man replied, as if he was thinking about it for a minute and then said, "Another doner. With those benefits, we could _sure_ continue our plans with the Homecoming. We haven't even taken down the decorations yet…"

That set her teeth on edge. He _knew_ she was going to do this! Cloud was never one to 'donate' his money to things like this, especially when everyone knew that the fat man already had a wealth of money of his own, and didn't even bother. However, he was still a very rich residence of the Destiny Islands, considering his shipping company and all, that stupid principal had been trying to get after the blond for awhile now. But if that meant that Cloud donated, then it would be up to Kairi to overlook the Homecoming as well…and she HATED that! Now she was in a serious rut.

Help friends, hate every minute of helping with school and pay fat man.

Don't pay fat man and feel guilty for not doing anything.

She felt the sudden urge to murder something…

--

A/N: Sorry for the forever update. I've really gotten into Transformers (Starscream is sexiness packaged into one badass raptor) and I've been really in-depth with a fanfiction I've been doing there. However, if I get enough reviews for this one, then I'll continue it. If you guys have forgotten, however, then…yeah. Hahahaha…(sweatdrop).


	8. Duty

_Author's Note_: No, I have not ignored you guys. I simply have been…distracted. :sweatdrop:

_Disclaimer_: I do not own KHII.

_Chapter 8_: Duty

"There is _no_ way I'm giving a donation to that lard-ass, shiny-headed, Sephiroth suck up! EVER!" Cloud roared, throwing his arms up for emphasis, especially on the last part.

Kairi sighed with the roll of her eyes, clearly unimpressed at his show of anger. It actually took quite a lot for Cloud to throw a fit like he was; when he honestly felt like insulting someone else, he would simply show it in an action rather than in words. It seemed their principal Duvall seemed to have an even better impression on her father than Kairi had thought of before. It didn't give her a strike of reassurance, mind you, but she reminded herself that they were on the same sides. It would simply just take a little bit of convincing for him to swallow his rock-hard pride. Er, scratch 'a little bit'. It would take _a lot_. "You don't think I feel the same way? I have no choices left! This isn't about him, _dad_, it's about my friends. About Yuna and Namine and everyone…I can't let _them_ down now, can I?"

The elder wasn't convinced. "This time around," the blond growled back, lifting a pointed finger into the air and wiggling it, "I'm not kissing his nor _anybody's_ ass for this."

"For heaven's sake _I'll_ give it to him," Kairi groused, crossing her arms defensively. "If you see no other alternative."

"I wouldn't give him money if it came from came from the _dog's_ ass," Cloud said lowly, clear sapphire eyes growing dark with rage.

"We don't _have_ a dog, and anyways, need I remind you that without this, our entire Homecoming week will be _shot?_ Not only are you doing this for my friends, you're doing this for our entire school. For us, Homecoming week is a time to relax and take a break from our mind-wrenching academics so that we don't go insane," the redhead said steadily, easily, as if she might be talking about the weather rather than trying to persuade her father in an impossible subject. "So you're not doing this for the lard-ass, shiny-headed, Sephiroth suck up, you're doing it for the children that need you."

The golden-haired young male grunted, but didn't seem nearly as satisfied as Kairi had hoped he would've been. Rather, he whirled about to face the wall and she heaved a sigh, showing that she was annoyed and bored, but more of all, given up on trying to push him any further to her needs. With that in mind, she slid off the counter she had posted herself upon before reaching for her purse, well aware that she probably could spend better company aware from where she was.

"I'll let you think about it—but I promise…you'll be rewarded with more than you think," she murmured softly, "I'm going to school, have a good day."

She was returned with a gentle silence.

--

"Hey Naminé, have you seen Sora?" Kairi asked, worry covering her features like a mask. "I haven't seen him since this morning…"

The young blonde glanced up from her pre-calculus, thinking for a brief moment before she shook her head. "I…don't think so. The last time I saw him was with you. Was he in first hour?"

"As far as I was concerned, yes," murmured the redhead in turn, fiddling with the metal spiral of her notebook out of nervous habit. "I said I was going to see him after that and he didn't come…and that's not like him at all. He always comes."

"I know he does," Naminé said as she pushed her homework away and leaned against her hand, showing that she was giving her full attention. "That's very odd; do you think his teacher kept him after?"

"No…I talked to Mr. Velasquez and he said that Sora left about midway through class and then didn't come back…but I know he didn't go anywhere," she said before Naminé could ask the impending question, "I saw his truck in the parking lot. And it isn't like he would just leave…"

The other female nodded, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. Then, "Well, I honestly don't know, Kairi. Maybe he just needed to go and think for awhile…maybe something bad happened in first hour that he needed to get off his chest. He sometimes does that—I've seen him do it before and I wouldn't be surprised if you found him in the back of school or something. Maybe check there and you'll find something."

"I will, thanks," murmured the elder before she rose from her desk—the teacher giving her weird looks since she arrived, uninivited, and plopped down next to Naminé—before glancing back at her once more and saying, "Hey, I talked to my dad this morning. He really doesn't find the idea of graveling too suiting—but then again, he never did. Hopefully I can convince him and we can get back what was taken from us."

The blonde one's features lit up with a smile as her pale blue eyes became vibrant with excitement. "Oh you did, _really?_ Yuna will be _so_ happy to hear that!"

"Yeah, I know she will," Kairi replied with an accompanied smirk, adding, "Besides, I think he'll do it. He may be rough around the edges, but he's always had a generous soul. He just has to get nagged into it. Well, I'll see you Naminé."

"See you, Kairi. And don't worry, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you, wherever he is," the golden-haired one assured.

"Yeah, I hope so," muttered the other as she walked out. _**Really**__ hope so._

--

Kairi's steps were loud as she walked down the school hallway alone and quiet, her figure small in the massive and long expanse of the corridor's length. Despite all classroom doors closed and no other intersection leading into it besides the ones at the very end, her sapphire eyes continued to wander all across the wood walls and dusty corners as if the hallway itself might tell her where her lover had disappeared to. Unfortunately and to her disappointment, it remained silent as she resumed on with her path, reaching the fork with a heavy heart. She had skipped her lunch and almost all of third period searching for him; it wasn't that the school was even that big—it, actually, was rather small. But she simply couldn't find him.

_Where art thou Sora?_ she mused to herself, rubbing her arm self consciously as she turned left to search the eastern wing. _If he's not here, then he's missing and I'm going to freak. It isn't like him to do this; we've got out for what, a little more than a week? He's kept constant contact most of the time…this isn't just something he would do_.

Pouting at his lack of communication, she took another turn that led her to the science laboratories which weren't often used, making them a perfect placing for hooking up sessions, drug dealings, etc., and she begged to the heavens that she wouldn't find her precious Sora there. This, among all places, was the last location where she would want to find him. The foul stench in the air reminded her of burnt marijuana, an aroma that made her crinkle her nose. Only one science room was used for the students, and that was at the other end of the school. These had just been abandoned since Dr….what's-his-face left. She forgot his name, but she remembered that he had been chased off by the government and crap…it had been an ugly situation, suffice to say.

Taking one final gander at the last dark laboratory, the redhead sighed and shut the door. Well, he wasn't there. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or relieved at that fact—she knew that he didn't drink or smoke, but she had yet to discover if he had an addiction to anything else. Besides her, of course.

Nervousness twisted in her gut as Kairi strode in the back and deepest crevice of the school, much of which the students never went to. It was a length of the hall that they said was haunted (like hell it was, but Kairi didn't go back there because it had every kid go back there do something violent), especially after they had found one kid…well, let's say nobody liked to go back there again. Besides that there was a ton of dust and debris around, some of which people littered back there. Sighing out of distress, she continued her journey down the rugged hall. At the very end was a small room and door that led off to the right, going towards the outside.

Steps were loud and echoing off the walls before she finally took the last glance around the corner and towards the door to see if there was anything else—and then she dropped her bag.

A gasp escaped her throat as she fell to her knees next to the slacked, bleeding body and turned her darling over, his limbs limp and most of his clothes torn. Blood stains were scattered across the linen while much of his face was bruised and cut—he had a black eye, his lip was cracked open and he had so many scraps she didn't want to describe it.

"Oh Sora, Sora…" she gasped, nearly on the verge of tears as she quickly undid the buttons that remained attached to their holes before she revealed his chest, noticing a rather nasty gash across his flat torso. Bruises were like spots across his built muscles, some so large that when she pressed her open palm to them, they extended out to the tips of her fingers. "Sora…"

A soft groan slipped from his mouth and the young male shifted, his head lolling to the side as he licked dry lips. Leaning over him, Kairi rested above his body without an ounce of weight to strain his wounds, merely wanting him close, to make sure he was okay. She called him gently, running her fingers through his thickets of hair, sliding an arm beneath his broad shoulders to take him up onto her lap. Coughing once, his eyes finally fluttered open after a drowning moment and those sweet, sapphire depths met Kairi's worried ones.

"K…Kairi…" he gasped, reaching up with a shaking hand as he captured her shirt, gripping it as if he was holding onto life itself.

"It's okay, I'm here," the teenager replied as she sniffed and held him to her slender body, "I'm here, I'm going to get help, okay?"

"It hurts…" he simply responded, probably too lost in pain to reply properly.

"Don't worry, I won't let it go on," she said before grappling her bag and clumsily searching through it to find her phone. Once the electronic device appeared like the light of day, she fumbled with three numbers before pressing it against her ear, waiting for the magic words. "Y-yes, I'm at Destiny High and there's been a beating. I need you to get an ambulance here right away."

--

Never once did she let go of his hand.

Not in the tiny confines of the white van, not in the hospital, and certainly not now. Even though he was resting peacefully now, the bleeding stopped, his leg bound, his chest stitched up, she did not release the appendage. It was the object of her complete attention—physical, live proof that he was still with her and every time his fingers twitched, a wave of hope radiated through her heart. Despite the fact that there was noises and lights around her, though the world surrounded her and continued on, she could no longer feel its usual influence on her; it was like time had stopped only for herself and Sora, and she was waiting for it to press play again the moment he opened his eyes.

She remember getting sat down in a chair—Sora was in a bed before her, placed upon it with infinite gentleness by some unknown figure when she got right back up, resting beside him in the large, blindingly white bed. Fitting perfectly against his side like a puzzle piece, she placed an arm around his warm shoulders while continuing to grip his hand. Once comfortable, she brushed her fingers down his cheek, keep his head tucked beneath her chin in a protective manner. While in any other situation she would've felt rage and the need of revenge overcoming her mind, all she could think about was waiting for him to wake up. That's all she cared about.

Yet somehow, in all the fear and horror that it might not come true, she fell into a restless sleep, keeping her beloved near, keeping away the shadows that would swallow them both.

--

Sora hurt.

He realized it the moment he slowly came consciousness, rising from his deep sleep after an excruciating beating. Taking it slowly was necessary to reduce the amount of pain that often came after a good pounding—he didn't even bother to let his thoughts go too far besides his own body, though some drifted in and out. Aside from expecting the pain, the cold floor of the school underneath his body, there was something he did not expect: to dream. He dreamt of Kairi coming to save him, holding him in her arms as she got rescue to come and aid his torment. For a brief moment, he had hoped, for once, that it was a reality.

Then came a greater surprise.

While he still felt pain and a blinding, fiery explosion score across his ribs and right leg, he found also that there was something else…there was…warmth. He was pressed against something—he would've dismissed it simply for the wall if it wasn't soft and smelled nice. He breathed in once, then panic suddenly burst from the deep.

Something was _in_ his nose.

Gasping, his eyes shot open to see white; the idea of heaven crossed his mind before he released it, knowing full well that if he had died, he certainly would not be in much of this agony as he was presently. What came next as he briefly looked down was bandages—lots of them. They criss-crossed over his sore body, lose scrubs pants covering the rest of them before his feet touched the end of the bed, which was set in the middle of a plain but very bright room. And then, it sunk in.

He was at the _hospital_.

When that hit him, he was seconded by the fact that Kairi had _indeed_ come to save him and that was who was holding him right now—protecting him, comforting him. Though he had been missing all second hour, though he was dragged to a place most never went, Kairi had gone there, taken him away from his tormentors and had come brought him back to the light and healed him. She had saved him.

Emotion suddenly overcame his sense as his larger frame trembled, staring up into her peaceful, illuminated face. His eyes becoming watery and his features strained whilst he tried to hold back the offending sense of relief, but couldn't bring forth the strength. In releasing a breath that he had been holding, tears poured down his cheeks and he buried his face into her presence, her beautiful body. Though his arms sore, he wrapped them around her tiny figure, bringing it close to him as fingers bunched up her uniform and he held tight.

And that was when she woke.

Her breathing changed as Sora felt her gaze upon him, her own mind being brought back to the present. Then, "It's okay."

That was all it took.

Those words took his release to a new height as it swept over him like a great ocean wave and he let out a choked sob, knowing no other happiness than what he felt right now. For more times than he could count, he had been beaten beyond his senses and had woken up to nothing but the presence of himself, the cold floor, and the oh-so-familiar pain. Every time it was just the same—he was all alone, and there was nobody going to be there to help him. He might as well been there for days, but nobody cared, nobody seemed to be bothered by the fact that he had been missing besides his attendance sheet.

But now, oh but now.

Now that he knew what it felt like to be saved from this, he suddenly realized Kairi loved him.

And now how much he loved her.

"Thank you…" he let out slowly, his voice cracking midway. "Thank you so much…"

"My Sora…" the young woman whispered as she ran her slender fingers over his aching scalp, sending a wonderful shiver down his spine. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

He sniffed briefly before saying, "I'm glad that you came at all."

The redhead nearly felt her heart be yanked by the statement, chomping down on her lip from the emotional pain it induced. How _dare_ they. How _dare_ those bastards go after _him_ just for the sake of _her_. He deserved none of it—neither the pain, nor the burden, and it nearly tore her heart out that she had to hear something like that. "I'll always come."

--

"Geeze, he's got a bigger appetite than Yuffie…"

"Leave him alone! He just went through hell and you're giving him crap about eating too much food?!"

"Relax, Roxas. He's in care now and everything is going to be all right."

"Thanks to the red-headed babe, of course!"

Kairi grinned at the crowd surrounding the bed, her eyes growing warm at the sound of concern Sora's friends let off in waves. She remained sealed beside him, her fingers stroking through his tassels of thick, chocolate colored hair while he continued to down the contents his companions had bought him from _Moe's_. For now (and because he was lethargic from the drugs the doctor's gave him), he ignored their relentless comments and arguments between one another, simply enjoying the time he had with them and that they were here at all.

"So, uh, how do you think Coach William's gonna react to this one?" Axel asked out of the blue, glancing at Tidus.

Axel. Axel was strange—he had somehow popped out of nowhere and seemed to follow Roxas wherever he went; where there was blond, there was red. For some reason, too, Roxas didn't really seem to mind. So long as he wasn't causing any trouble, though, Kairi concluded, he could hang around.

"Well…due to the fact that Ansem got expelled from the school cause of this…I'd say that he'd be pretty lax," responded the beach boy as he glanced around at the odd group of friends, "after all, it wasn't really Sora's fault…"

"Damn," Sora muttered, "I was hoping to get fired."

"Oh c'mon, it's not like you're doing anything better," Kairi scoffed as she pecked him on the cheek.

The other teen raised his eyebrow, giving her a challenging expression. "How do you know? For all that it's worth, I could have the life of a hell child."

"Not unless you have a job. Believe me, I've stalked you long enough to know that you don't have one," she said with a sly grin, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb as her palm became flat on his neck. Sora then seemed to lose interest in the battle as the soothing touch made his eyes flutter briefly before they eventually shut. A soft sigh escaped him before he turned his body and snuggled into her, collapsing an arm around her thin waist. Kairi smiled at this before embracing him, happy that he was on the road to a good recovery.

The room then went up into a cacophony of 'awws' and nearly made the redhead jump from hearing so many. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that everyone was staring at the picture before them with sweet puppy eyes and (some) even envious gazes. Riku grinned as he stepped forward and rubbed a hand through Sora's hair before leaning down and pecking Kairi on the head like a child that had just pleased their parent. She swatted at him playfully as he stepped back, saying, "Well, I think it's best that we leave these two alone for now. They've got a lot of cuddling and healing to do."

"Allwright! Let's go wander Wal-Mart and freak out the old people!" Yuffie exclaimed, bouncing out of the room, "Get well, two best love birds in the whole wide world!"

"Thank you, Yuffie, good-bye everyone," she said happily to them all with a little wave.

With a chorus of farewells, the room was drained of people and they were simply together. Together…as she had always wanted it to be.

--

"N-now, Mr. Strife…you mustn't take it so far…"

The blond smirked. _Ooooh_, he was enjoying this. Enjoying this beyond what it was worth, but he didn't care. "Taking it too _far?_ I think _you're_ the one who hasn't been taking this seriously enough from the beginning. I've had reports from your school nurse that at least _ten_ times has this kid been beaten and you haven't done one…damn…thing."

Sweat beaded at that layered neck, lubricating the line between his too-tight neck collar and fatty skin, faintly making Cloud come to the distinction of…a pig. However, no matter the smell, the suffocating air, the sad appearance that was before him, the young male couldn't bring himself to frown. After all, it wasn't often that he had the chance to slap some real good into some lard ass without enough brains to tell justice from a dollar bill.

"Listen, we can make a deal—"

"_I'm_ the one making the deals here, chubs, so I suggest that you keep your trap shut before you dig yourself a deeper hole," Cloud snarled as he leaned over the cherry oak desk with a dark, dangerous expression. "Now, you'd be good to listen: I can have your ass put in jail for _dozens_ of charges over Sora, simply because you chose to ignore his suffering. You've got plenty enough money to practically build another school, so it'd be wise if you start listening to the kids rather than to your greedy soul. I'll be watching over you, Olle, and don't think I won't stand upfront about your ways if you even _think_ to wiggle your fat ass out of this mess."

The male gulped and set back in his chair, as if keeping a distance from Cloud would somehow also distance him from his wrath. Though, with that speech alone, the blond stood up and whirled about, the grin still remaining on his features as he left out of the beautiful office. Despite the fact that Cloud had once thought Sora to be nothing than another trouble maker, he indeed had some luck of his own…he probably had just saved hundreds with his own sacrifice. _Even if it __**is**__ only Homecoming_, the male thought to himself.

--

"He's dead…he's _dead!_" The bark at the end of the sentence was accompanied by two fists slamming against a table, making the people around him jump. Several figures glanced nervously at one another, wondering if it was a good idea to be in the same room as the crazed teenager.

"Ansem…" Larxene began, reaching out a hand before it was slapped away.

"Every time I try to handle by business appropriately, she _screws_ it up! _I_ was the one meant to be with her, not Sora! ME!" he roared right in her face before whirling away to go and sulk in front of his window. "We need something…we need something new. We need something that will bring down _both_ of those miserable saps! So long as I am around, I will not let my humility stand! _I will make them pay!_"

"How do you plan to do that, sir?" the blonde continued, sighing as she set her chin down on the table. She loved Ansem enough to do whatever he asked, but he certainly could do a better job of keeping his temperament down. It wasn't like Kairi or Sora were going anywhere soon…though she, too, could understand his anger. Sora had stood up to her not two days ago; that was enough reason for his beating. Larxene being the only woman on the team, she basically had the men down at her feet.

"Well, we've always been doing things from the outside…" the white-haired male muttered, finally calming down, "I think it's time we start looking to employ some new people."

--

A/N: A little short chapter…I hope you enjoy!


End file.
